


Trainwreck | Hazbin Hotel

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Abuse, Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Child Abuse, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Charlie Magne, Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, New Orleans, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Substance Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Self-destruction is the worst way to die.""I was thinking being burned alive but to each their own."✞(Y/N) Magne is the youngest daughter of two famous socialites. when she is sent off to her older sisters rehab clinic she expects nothing to come of it and doesn’t plan on changing her ways. that is until she meets a few interesting and colorful characters.(Alastor and Husk x Reader)[Human!AU]discontinued
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 111





	1. welcome !

i own nothing !

this will be a human au!

set in new orleans around the 1920-30's

HUGE trigger warning for drug abuse, suicide, self-harm, abuse. and so on.

this is an x reader. the love interests being Husk and Alastor.

remember ! short chapters = frequent updates !

this is going to be a bit different from my other stories. it will probably be my longest book and the most slow burniest.

i hope you enjoy!


	2. prologue

The day was one of utter gloom.

The sky was a mess of gray and white as if someone took charcoal across the blue canvas that was the sky and smeared it over the pure baby blue tone.

You loved these kinds of days.

The smell of rain on pavement was a faint one. One that suggested rain to come which only helped lighten your mood with your current situation. You always loved the rain, loved the cold, loved the gloomy.

It made you feel not so alone.

You had no idea why you felt so alone. You were a renowned celebrity loved by all, following in your mothers footsteps. But despite the fans, full concerts, adoring energy around you.

You still felt you stood alone.

You still felt an ever present darkness that consumed and wrapped around your mind. A darkness that never went away.

Until you discovered an enticing white powder.

A powder that seemed to get rid of the darkness and fill you with happiness. That magical powder was one that brought you a happiness you rarely knew. So much so you grew greedy with it.

Leading to you collapsed in your parents bathroom on your fathers birthday. Vomit coating your expensive dress and the marble flooring of the bathroom. Blood leaking from your white powdered nose and eyes wide and bloodshot.

You can still hear the faint screams of your mother and the choked sobs of your father before sleep took you.

You hated the euphoric feeling you got those few moments before you slipped into unconsciousness. The unconsciousness which eventually led to your week long coma.

As if you couldn't hate yourself more for being such an inconvenience.

Now it was a two months later and you were sent away from Los Angeles, to the wondrous and culturally driven town of New Orleans. Truth be told you hated this entire situation.

The only thing you looked forward to was seeing your older sister.

How you've missed her.

"We're here ma'am."

The private driver glanced back at you in the rearview mirror with a polite smile before he stepped off of the car. You cleared your throat and fixed your composure, cool air brushed through your hair once he opened the door. Stepping out of the blacked out vehicle you glanced around with your bottom lip between your teeth.

Looking up to the large building you couldn't help but feel yourself smile lightly,"Happy Hotel?...Really Charlie?..." The driver began to take off your bags and after many attempts at helping him only for him to shoo you away you ultimately gave in and went inside the hotel on your own.

The hotel was one you'd visited before it was renovated. The entire inner decor were different arrays and shades of reds and just dark tones in general. You couldn't help but notice the family portraits adorning the walls. You cracked a smile until your eyes landed on the portrait of Charlie and Seviathan at their prom.

You feel your heart thump rapidly.

"(Y/N)!"

Your eyes whip to the sound of your sisters voice and the bright smile returns to your face. Charlie runs towards you with a large smile on her pale features, her blonde bob bounces.

Her arms are spread open and you run into them with a wide smile on your lips,"Charlie!" You two embrace each other after months of not seeing the other. Only keeping contact through letters and phone calls.

Her hands clutched at the jacket you wore. She was afraid to let you go, not wanting to lose you again.

When she had heard of your overdose she was heartbroken. No one had even known of your drug addiction until the moment you were found. She felt terrible and awful for having never noticed.

She felt even worse when she saw you lying in that hospital bed, tubes in and out of you. Your eyes sunken in and skin cold.

Pulling away she squeezed your cheeks and planted a kiss against your forehead, a wide smile on her painted red lips,"You look amazing! Come come, how was the ride here?" You scrunch up your nose and wipe her lipstick stain from your forehead and allow her to lead you deeper into the lobby.

You smile and nod,"It was nice, I love the scenery of this place." She nods with a satisfied hum and she walks up the front desk. A tall man with broad shoulders and wearing a two piece suit cleans crystal ware glasses. You pinch your brows together at the sight of alcohol and the bar/front desk, looking to your older sister.

She smiles nervously and shakes her head,"Its not for drinking, don't worry.",she whispers before clearing her throat.

You look up at the man as he turns around. His eyes are half-lidded and bag ridden. His salt and pepper hair is brushed back suited with thick sideburns and falter down into a stubbly beard. His thick brows raise at the sight of you.

"Holy shit you're (Y/N) Magne.",he states with a bit of a surprised tone. Recognizing you from the many tabloids and magazines that covered your face and body. He felt his throat dry up as he remembered the other photoshoots you did, his cheeks warmed up.

You nod with a smile and look to your sister before glancing back to him,"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you..."

He glances down to your hand which is outstretched. He blinks back and takes it in his calloused and large one,"Husk." His voice is deep and husky, you felt a bit of a thumping in your heart.

What could you say you were a sucker for a nice voice.

He seems to hold onto your hand for a moment longer than necessary but you brush it aside as nothing. As for Husk he can't help but have his thoughts linger, _her hand is soft..._

Charlie looks to you and with that telling look you give her a nod of approval. She exhales deeply and looks to Husk, yet before she can speak a landline beneath the desk rings. Husk seems to ignore it until Charlie shoots him a look, to which he rolls his eyes and answers it.

"Happy Hotel here....uh-huh...yeah.",he pulls the phone from his ear and presses a few buttons,"It's for you boss, I already connected it to your office." Charlie internally curses and runs a hand through her hair. With pinched brows and deep frown she looks to you apologetically.

"Damn, I'll be back!",with that she hurriedly disappears into the hall. Husk drops the phone back onto the line.

He looks at you for a few moments and you can't help but notice the tinges of pink on his cheeks. You feel a gentle smile fall on your lips and you nod slowly, sitting on one of the stools.

"You've seen my more racey shots haven't you?",you rest your chin on your knuckles with a raised brow. Husk is a bit taken aback by your blunt question and he snorts while looking away from you.

"Am I that fuckin' obvious?",he questions while turning around and fixing the already good enough glassware. You nod despite his inability to see you and laugh gently.

"Yes you are, you may have a poker face but blushing cheeks never lie. And its alright, it's what I love to do after all.",Husk turns to you and for the first time of many he shoots you a crooked grin.

He cocks his head gently while placing down the rag,"Well you're very good at what you do."

Its your turn to be taken aback. Your cheeks warm up and you stifle a soft laugh behind your hand. Husk lets out a soft hum, his thoughts linger once more. _She's a pretty cute skirt._

But despite his indifferent attitude towards the world he was a curious cat at times. Especially this one.

"So what are you doing here anyway? Ain't your family in LA?",Husk inquires while resting his weight on his hands which grasps the edge of the bar. You nod slowly and look around while blowing a raspberry.

"I'm here for the rehab program.",your eyes land to his. He blinks back and clears his throat, tugging at the collar of his gray dress shirt. You recognize that apologetic look anywhere.

"Oh shit, sorry, it ain't—",you place up a hand and shake your head with a ghost of a smile.

"It's okay. It is was it is.",Husk seems to relax as you say this. And its your turn to be curious,"What are you doing here? You don't seem to be the type to care about this sort of stuff. And, no offense, you aren't exactly a welcoming character."

Husk chuckles and rolls his eyes once more at your playful tone,"Sorry I ain't no smiley moron." His eyes fall to yours and he shrugs,"An _associate_ a mines called in his favor. I gotta work here for the broad."

Your brows pinch together in slight confusion before a conversation you and your sister had a few months prior taps at you. She mentioned her first investor, the famous radio host Alastor. You'd never met him but by what Charlies claims of him you couldn't help but feel uneasy about the strange man.

"Is Alastor that associate?"

Just as you ask this you hear a loud door slam shut down the hallway. You smile at the doorframe leading into the hallway,"Hey what was the call...about..."

It isn't Charlie. In fact its a man you don't recognize.

He is a tall and lean fellow with neat chestnut brown hair his almond shaped brown eyes are nearly the same shade. A pair of oval-rimmed cheaters rest on his upturned nose and his tanned skin is seemingly perfect. His angled features hold something that makes you automatically recognize him. A cheshire like grin on his lips.

It's Alastor.

His eyes fall to you and he walks forward with a slight raising of his brows,"Why hello there! You must be out new client! The charming belles sister, yes?" He walks towards you and before you can answer he grabs ahold of your hand and pulls your forward.

You step off the chair with a bit of a stumble as he shakes your hand,"Its a pleasure to meet you! Quite a pleasure!"

You pinch your brows together and slowly step away from him, pulling away your hand,"Um—nice to meet you too?" Trying to remain polite you simply return the formality with a bit of a puzzled tone.

Alastors eyes narrowed ever so slightly when his hand connected with yours. His eyes also roamed over you adorning oversized and warm clothing for the cold autumn day. You were quite a sight to behold even in such lazy attire.

Just before he could get another word in Charlie came bouncing in with a soft laugh,"Sorry about that, (Y/N) I—Oh! You've met Alastor already, great. Sorry to take her away boys but I must show her the rest of the hotel."

Charlie hurried towards you and pointed to your bags now waiting in the lobby,"Husk do you—"

"No no, I can take them up myself, Charlie.",you attempt to tear away from her linked arm but she pulls you back with her stubborn attitude. Husk looks to you.

"It's not a big whoop, I can do it. Just go on and stop buggin' me.",with that Charlie tugs you away and down the hall.

Alastor watches as she does this and Husk looks to him with a pointed look,"You mind?" Alastor grins and chuckles, with a snap of his fingers dark shadows ooze down from the walls and towards the suitcases. Husk nods with a sigh,"Thanks."

Alastor nods and Husk pours him a glass of whiskey,"She's quite a looker isn't she?" Alastor comments uncharacteristically. Husk quirks a brow with a soft snort,"Didn't peg you as the type to say something so casually."

"I may not be interested but I am not blind."

Truth be told Alastor was interested. He loved toying with those vulnerable and small. And by the looks of you you seemed like the perfect prey.

He felt your time at the hotel was going to be very entertaining, for him at least.


	3. the locket

You tug on the oversized turtleneck and blew out a raspberry. You were drained and tired, rolling onto your back in bed you looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. You had to be the happy one for Charlie. She was constantly smiling, you'd feel terrible if you were the reason for that to stop.

Sitting up you turn away from the door to your room and slowly tug the necklace from beneath your turtleneck.

_It's just till I finish this batch..._

You slowly rotated the heart shaped locket. It eventually popped off and a small golden spoon came from within it. Dipping it into the heart you scooped out a minimal amount of the white powder.

Lifting it to your nostril you inhaled the toxins deeply, your eyes fluttering shut.

You had never felt better than when you did drugs. Drugs offered such euphoria, such ecstasy, something you had yet to ever naturally feel. It made you into a more likable person, it made you into someone you didn't hate. Someone no one could hate.

"You should really lock the door, someone might walk in on ya."

You jump suddenly at the sound of a thick Italian accent hitting your ears, your wide pupiled eyes shoot open. The heart shaped locket falls from your hand but you're quick to catch it with your other. Breathing out in relief you quickly attach it back together, tucking it into your shirt.

You hadn't even heard the door open.

Standing up and turning to the door you noticed a tall and toned man leaning against the doorframe, a cancer stick between his fingers. Your quick to wipe away anything that made be left on your nose and he shakes his head with a chuckle,"You're good, toots."

He was a pretty man. Dark black roots were growing out platinum blonde hair. His eyes were wide and round, a beautiful shade of gray. His skin was fair and perfect. Rouge stained his angled cheeks and black mascara and eyeliner was smudged beneath his eyes.

He wore a few extravagant rings on his slender fingers and a golden chain around his neck. But his attire was a bit simple, a simple baby pink dress shirt and white slacks. Black heeled boots made him taller than his already towering height.

"I-I um—",you stammer and he shakes his head once more, walking towards you with a snort.

"I don't give a fuck that you're still bumping. I ain't no snitch. Rainbows just told me to call you down for dinner.",he grins at you with a slight tilt of his head and walks further in the room. He puts out the cancer stick on a nearby ashtray while he saunters over to you.

"You're (Y/N) Magne, her sista.",he is dangerously close as he bends down to meet your eye level,"Never thought miss sunshines sister was a cokehead." He laughs loudly, standing back up at his towering height. When you genuinely laugh softly his own laughter is stopped abruptly.

He didn't expect that reaction. Nor did he expect what came next.

"Your poison is Angel Dust.",you place your hands on your hips with a pointe look,"Did I get it?" He blinks back slightly and lets out a soft exhale. He nods shortly yet his eyes are a bit puzzled and you point to his thin waist and reach up. Angelo can't help but still when your warm and soft fingers press against his pulse.

"You're skinny and your heart is racing. So much so you're sweatin' a bit.",pulling you hand away from his racing pulse his brows raise with surprise. A grin spreads across his lips.

"I'm Angelo, but my friends call me Angel.",he crosses his arms over his chest loosely. He was surprised by how observant you were, not to mention you could take a quick jab. He usually hated meeting new people, sure he was a social butterfly but in a rude obnoxious kind of way. You were refreshing. Especially in this place.

You purse your lips and grin at him,"So do I call you Angel?" Angelo couldn't have been more enticed by you, excited to wreak potential havoc and chaos with you. He pet your head and messed up your soft hair.

"Whaddya think, hot stuff?"

Angel walked with you downstairs and he began to ramble about how much he adored your photoshoots. Even having a banner of your halloween edition in his room. You were blushing the entire time, your hand up and covering your warm and red cheeks.

"Oh!",Charlie exclaims when you and Angel walk into the dining room with smiles on your faces, arm in arm. She is pleasantly surprised at this sight and expresses so,"It's so nice to see you two have gotten acquainted."

You pull away from Angel and walk towards your sister with a nod and smile,"Yeah Ang—el...."

You trail off when you notice the tall man sitting just aside where you and Charlie stand. His dark, nearly onyx, brown eyes look up to you. Half-lidded and gloomy he stands and a grin spreads across his lips. He cocks his head gently.

"(Y/N). It's been ages hasn't it?",he runs a hand through his tousled dark navy green locks and his hand, adorning that emerald green engagement ring, reaches out for yours. The three men can't help but notice the way your eyes narrow and brows pinch.

Your hand is reluctant to take his.

"Ah yes it has been. Are you still a cunt?"

Angelos eyes widen and Charlie looks at you with shock,"(Y/N)! He came in to see you!",she whisper shouts while holding onto Seviathans bicep. He chuckles and shakes his head while holding up his hand.

"It's fine, Charlotte. She's probably just a bit hungry or tired, or both.",Alastor notices the way Seviathans eyes roam down your neck and to your chest. Its then he notices the imprint of something on your chest. Seviathans eyes challenge yours,"Lets eat shall we?"

You walk away from the couple and sit between Angelo and Husk. Your sister had told you earlier that she took pride in assuring her clients and those working alongside or beneath her were treated the best. Thus she offered an open room to anyone and held a group dinner and breakfast everyday.

You looked towards the doors leading into the kitchen and blinked back when a short but quick footed woman came running in. She held six trays in a shockingly balanced and careful way, setting them down in front of each person.

She had fiery ginger hair set in a curled bob, her light green eyes were wide and round face adorned with freckles. She was tiny.

When she approached you she smiled widely,"You're a new face! I'm Norma but please call me Niffty!" Charlie smiles and you shake Nifftys hand,"She's our one woman housekeeper here. She's quite the quick one."

You nod and smile warmly at the short woman,"It's a pleasure to meet you Niffty, I'm (Y/N)." With that she hurries over to her seat. Seviathan picks up his glass of cold water and takes a sip his eyes looking to you, he wears a chad like smile. You feel chills crawl up your spine and you pinch your brows together, glaring at him.

_This is going to be a long dinner..._

✞

"Thanks."

You show gratitude towards the bartender/front desk man as he passes you a glass of whiskey. The illegal substance one of comfort to you.

It was late into the evening and you had just come downstairs a few moments ago after excusing yourself from dinner before you could even eat.

Truth be told you lost your appetite the second Seviathan caught your line of vision.

Husk couldn't help but feel concern prod at him for you. His beady like eyes watched as you drank the burning liquid with your brows threaded together and eyes clenched shut. He felt worse when his eyes couldn't help but linger down to the satin lace slip you wore beneath the oversized fur coat.

You felt a bit annoyed and not in the mood to deal with any staring right now. Your eyes whipped to Husk and you slammed the glass down onto the bar,"What." Husk clears his throat and narrows his eyes at you.

"Don't fuckin' slam the glasses down on my bar just cause you're pissy.",he scolded you with a glare. Husk wasn't exactly one to know how to handle strange emotions that weren't always prevalent. He felt guilty when you blinked back and stood up straight.

You wiped the corner of your lips,"I'm sorry.",you quickly and quietly apologized and looked down at the glass. Your manicured fingers were wrapped around the crystal glass. Husk bit down on the inside of his cheek and let out a drawn out sigh.

"Why you in a bad mood anyway?"

You look up at Husk's question.

_Talk to him._

You feel a soft smile tug at the corners of your lips. But it feels as if though a weight falls over your heart. Your eyes fall down to the little alcohol present in the glass. Seeing Seviathan brings up the ugly memories you've repressed for years.

_"You're so fucking exhausting to be around."_

You shut your mouth quickly and let go of the glass. You're ready to excuse yourself until Husk coughs.

"I'm only askin' cause you're bumming out the lobby, thats my job. So just tell me." When you look up to meet Husk's eyes his head is turned away from you and his hands work at shuffling a random deck of cards. You feel the darkness ease up and you smile gently.

Yet you still hear his words.

"I don't want to talk about it. But thank you, Husk.",he can't help but let his eyes fall to you when your soft voice utters his name. You hold as much warmth in your voice as you do the rest of you. He meets your eyes before they fall to the deck in your hand. "Do you know how to play anything?"

You opt to change the conversation and are grateful when he goes along with it. He grins and nods with a snort,"You kiddin' me? I can play any game." You watch in a bit of awe at the way he effortlessly and skillfully shuffles the deck. You notice he's looking at you expectantly.

You shake your head while resting your chin on your interlaced fingers,"I don't know how to play anything. I figured it would be dreadful to be addicted to both gambling and drugs." Husk nod slowly and his eyes seem to study you for a moment.

There was something hauntingly beautiful about you. You had an indescribable aura that managed to lure in Husk. He felt his curiosity heighten around you and he wanted to know more about you. Something he never felt.

“Well there are some card games that don’t need gamblin’.”,he states in a matter-of-fact tone and stops shuffling the deck. You look up to him with parted lips and slightly big eyes,”Really? Will you teach me one?” Husk narrows his eyes at you. Your eyes get wide and puppy dog like only to illicit a scowl from the grumpy man.

“Ugh fine, just stop makin’ that fuckin’ face.”,you smile with satisfaction and Husk begins to deal cards between the two of you,”Imma explain this once, ‘right?” You nod eagerly and gather up the cards he hands to you.

As he explains the rules to a foreign game called twenty-one you don’t even notice the shadow that lingers behind you and unclasps the locket. Husk glances behind you for a moment, unnoticed by you, and the shadow with the glowing neon green eyes winks.

Husk ignores it and continues on, smiling.


	4. spiteful

You were in utter panic the next morning. It was early and rain pelted the windows outside of the hotel. Usually you'd be relaxing in bed with some dark and hot coffee, sweet bread on your plate. But upon waking up you realized your golden locket was no longer around your neck.

You remembered walking down to the bar in your pajamas and coat, the hotel was strangely cold. Then you awoke to find the necklace missing.

You were grateful Charlie would be out all day meeting potential investors because this gave you the time to panic and wallow in your own worry the entirety. With soft pants you had torn the room apart, your chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Fuck fuck fuck...",you cursed below your breath and gripped tuffs of your hair. Your bottom lip quivered.

_What if Charlie finds it?_

_My drugs..._

_She thinks I've been clean for weeks..._

Your thoughts are interrupted when you hear a soft tongue click,"Are you looking for this, my dear?" Whipping around you look to the famous radio host, dangling the locket between his black gloved fingers. Your eyes widen and he grins widely.

"How did you—"

He shakes his head and twirls it in his fingers, closing his fist it seemingly disappears, because when he opens it its gone. "No need to ask silly questions that you won't be able to understand the answer to." Your brows pinch together as he steps forward and you glance to the door behind him.

_I know I locked that._

"You're quite the clever one, (Y/N). But not at all sneaky.",he steps towards you with a grin,"I could tell the moment you stepped into the dining room that you were higher than a kite. And that fiancé of your sister made it all the more obvious." He tilts his head ever so slightly and you notice his eyes are on your chest. The lace slip you wore exposed your cleavage but when your eyes followed his vision you noticed he wasn't staring at your breasts.

He was staring at the locket back to its place around your neck.

You gasped softly and placed your hand over the pendant with slightly wide eyes,"How on earth did you—" He interrupts you once more which only fuels your irritation with the man. He laughs loudly and knocks on your temple gently.

“Again! You would not be able to understand nor would you believe me! But now you know I can take that whenever I please.”,his index finger glides down your temple to push up your chin, forcing your gaze to meet his.

Your eyes are narrowed and a bit confused. You begin to wonder and feel a plethora of things. His eyes are narrowed as well and that shit-eating grin never wavers.

“Why are you giving me back the drugs? Isn’t it your job to stop addiction?”,you find your voice coming out much more softer and shaky than you intended it to. You’ve also found your breathing to slow and grow softer.

Alastor laughs in your face once more, his hand cupping your cheek,”Oh no no! I let your fair sister know from the beginning that I would not be supportive of this endeavor of yours. I simply pour money into it and help by providing her staff and resources.” You internally curse when this only makes you all the more confused of this strange and bizarre man.

Its also not helping you find him physically attractive and he seems to have no problem invading personal spaces.

You grow even more suspicious of the man. If he doesn’t believe in your sisters cause you can only assume he is up to no good. _But what could he gain from destroying a place he invested in?_ For now you had to play this smart.

You could tell he was a clever man beyond his years so you must be one step ahead of him. But so far you weren’t even one step behind him.

“It’s quite irresponsible of you to flush money down a program you don’t believe in. Why are you really here?”,you retort back with a hard swallow. Alastor can’t help but notice the way you’re reacting to him.

Your expression is one of irritation and annoyance, which only amuses him. But your skin is hot and eyes fiery.

This makes him feel something else. Something he doesn’t care for.

He tilts his head ever so slightly and leans in,”I want to watch every client here rise to success only to eventually fall and tumble down into the fiery pits of failure. Its quite entertaining to me.”

Your eyes widen and lips part in disgust, you roughly shove him away from you and place a hand over your racing heart. He simply chuckles and pushes up his cheaters on his nose.

“You’re sick.”,you comment with disgust and he shrugs while folding his hands behind his back,”You do know recovery is possible. You could very well be flushing away your money.”

Alastor laughs once more, a laugh you’ve already grown to hate, and he shakes his head with a dismissive wave,”Ridiculous! Absolutely amusing.” He inhales deeply and drops his head, looking up at you through his glasses.

“Recovery is not possible. People may stop for moments but its impossible to stop forever! They will always succumb to their deepest filthy desires...”,you find yourself unable to move as he steps towards you. Chills run across your skin when his gloved fingers brush the curve of your breasts, just so he can grasp the heart locket.

“You’ve already proven that.”,his eyes glance around the torn apart room, his grin widens and eyes do just as much,”It was just as entertaining as I hoped.”

You were beyond annoyed and pissed. He was talking down to you and toyed with you for his own entertainment. He was mocking you. You scoffed and shook your head while pulling the locket away from him.

“You’re wrong. And a fool. I could very well recover entirely.”,his eyes dance with amusement at your words. He watches as you grab the locket with your hand.

He raises his brows at you,”And you’re naive and pathetic to think such ridiculous thoughts.” You swallow hard once more and he can’t help but shift his expression slightly when you reach up and unclasp the locket.

You walk over to a glass of water aside your bed and twist off the heart from the spoon. He feels his grin tighten when you dump the powder into the glass of water, allowing the spoon and heart to fall in after.

You walk towards him with pinched brows, your blood is boiling and heart pounding. You were in disbelief that you just did that. And Alastor was skillful in hiding his own disbelief. You look up at him, only now noticing the staggering height difference. He looks down at your with his expression never wavering.

“I may be a drug addict and you may think I’m lesser than you but I am the heir to one of the most powerful families this side of the world.”,a sickly sweet smile spreads across your lips.

“Do not ever speak to me like that again.”,you speak in a soft tone before your hand reaches up and you pat his cheek. Its then you notice the way his smile shakes. Your eyes narrow a bit in curiosity and you use your other hand to pat his chest.

He flinches beneath your touch.

_Seems he has a weakness._

You sigh and pat his cheek and chest once more, you glance around,”Find someone to clean this mess up, _my dear_.” You glare at him before dropping your hands and turning away from him. He can’t help but watch the way your hips move as you walk away and towards the bathroom. He feels irritated at your last statement.

But his mind can’t help but wander.

He chuckles to himself and fixes his bowtie, he snaps his fingers and the shadows ooze down from the walls once more. They notice the way their masters eyes are seemingly stuck on the bathroom door.

“Clean this room up. And fetch me the necklace.”

✞

You walked downstairs to fetch something to eat. You were satisfied to come out into a prim and perfect room. Not to mention you were amused by the surprise behind Alastors almond brown eyes.

You would probably spend your time later that night panicking and worrying about your little spiteful display. But for now you were too prideful to care.

It was cold once more inside of the hotel and you wore your usual oversized attire. You played with the knitting on the cuffs of your long sleeves and looked to the front desk with a smile across your lips.

“Good morning, Husk!”

Husk groans in annoyance at the sounds of joy so early but when he lifts his head from the bar he can’t help but feel the annoyance go away slightly. “Why the fuck you so cheery? Its damn near seven a.m...”,he grumbles while dragging his hands down his tired face.

You shrug and hop up on a stool,”Its raining today, I like the rain.” Husk raises a brow at you and his eyes fall to the knit sweater you wear. Its large size on you makes him wonder if the necklace is hiding beneath it still.

He also wondered why Alastor took it.

He didn’t care enough to audibly ask though.

“You _like_ the rain?”,he asks. Obviously being related to Charlie wouldn’t necessarily mean you’re exactly like her. But he knew how much your sister hated these gloomy days, considering she was the embodiment of sunshine.

You nod and swing your feet on the tall stool,”Yeah! The smell is amazing and its so fresh, maybe a bit too cold but still.” Husk notices the way your arms wrap around yourself and you inhale softly. It was freezing in the hotel, for some reason none of them could fix the thermostat for the heating.

_Hmm..._ Husk thought to himself as you glanced around.

His eyes looked around the empty lobby and he cleared his throat,”There’s crap to make hot chocolate in the kitchen.” You look to Husk with a smile and his tired eyes meet yours. He can’t help the warmth in his heart at your excited features.

“Ooh! Wanna go make some with me?”,you ask while pushing out your bottom lip. Husk snorts and rolls his eyes while standing up from his seat.

“If I do will you go away after and let me sleep?”,you nod eagerly and he rounds the bar, he cocks his chin towards the doors leading into the dining room,”Well hurry up the fuck up before I change my mind.”

When you jump off the stool and hurry towards the dining room with a bounce in your step he cracks a bit of a smile. Your excitement is made better when Husk realizes your pupils weren’t dilated.

_She’s not high._

_Why the fuck do I give a shit?_

He rolls his eyes at himself before following you, running his fingers through his hair. His half-lidded eyes narrow when you open the door for him and bow,”Gentlemen first.” He stops with a raised brow, your look turns stern.

_She is cute though._


	5. hot chocolate

Husk sits at the dining table with you and snorts as your tongue peaks from the corner of your mouth.

"Why can't we just drink it straight?",he inquires with a quirked brow. He watches the way you spin the whipped cream atop the hot liquid and marshmallows and stick a strange chocolate waver into it. You continue to ignore his negativity and you shake cocoa powder onto the whipped cream.

Placing down the small salt shaker holding cocoa powder you speak with a smile," _Because_ it makes it taste better.",you push it towards him with a dramatic show,"Ta-da!"

Husk gave you a "really?" type look and you frowned slightly,"Ugh just drink the damn thing you sour puss." Husk can't help but chuckle at your shift in attitude. He takes it and looks at it momentarily before looking up to watch you begin to prep your own.

His eyes couldn't help but already begin to notice the differences between you and Charlie.

Not only in appearance but in attitude and behavior.

He grew more curious about you every second you two interacted. You had this mysterious and dark air to you. He was always drawn to darkness.

You looked up and your smile fell when you realized Husk was staring at you. Your brows threaded together in a bit of question.

_Fuck was I staring?_ Husk thinks while dropping his gaze to the hot chocolate. He pulls the chocolate wafer out and bites into it, he hopes you don't ask about it. And he breathes out in relief when your smile returns.

"You're suppose to dip the wafer into the hot chocolate _before_ eating it.",you weren't going to ask Husk about his staring. You figured it was nothing to ask about. Husk rolls his eyes but you notice the grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"For fucks sake how many rules are there to follow 'ere?",he asks tiredly yet dips the wafer into the hot chocolate anyways. You shrug and cross your arms over your chest loosely.

"Its how we did it when we were little. Its a _routine_ or else the hot chocolate won't taste as good.",you comment in a matter-of-fact tone. Husk looks at your and his curiosity unfortunately gets the better of him. He attempts to speak in a cool and casual tone, keeping his careless attitude.

"You n the heiress?",he inquires and you nod while a nostalgic smile falls onto your lips.

You dip your finger into the whipped cream and lick it,"Yep, we made this every rainy day. We'd drink it by the fireplace with my parents." Husk looks up from his finished wafer to notice the nostalgic smile on your lips, but the sadness in your eyes.

He pinches his brows together and runs a hand through his slicked back salt and pepper hair,"Just outta curiosity, you don't exactly...have the background to be a junkie. Why become a cokehead?"

Husk never chose his words carefully.

You swallowed hard and your jaw went slack momentarily,"Um..."

You weren't off put by his wording nor his bluntness. It was the question. A question no one has ever asked you. And one that brought up unpleasant memories.

Husk furrowed his brows when your fingers began to tap against your bicep rapidly. You wore a faint smile on your lips that held no emotion, you shook your head gently,"Yeah I-I know why would a rich socialite want to do drugs or have any reason to do them."

Husks eyes widen slightly and his usually grumpy yet monotone voice comes out gentle,"Hey I didn't mean to say anything fucked up..."

_"Just take some of this...loosen up a bit."_

Husk stands up and walks towards you with a look of wariness on his face. You've begun to rock a bit gently and your slippered foot taps against the hardwood floor. "I-I—",you stumble over your words and Husk hesitantly reaches out to touch your shoulder.

_His hand clamps over your mouth and he pushes your head down to the table. You try to hold your breath but you soon inhale the addictive powder. His laugh is taunting in your ear._

_"Now maybe you won't be such a fucking cunt."_

"Don't touch me!"

Husk flinches back when you jump up out of your chair and hold up your hands. His eyes are wide and lips parted. Your eyes are wide and teary and entire body is shaking. Your bottom lip quivers and eye twitches. You shouted at him aggressively loud.

Angelo walks in,"Ay what the fuck you guys being—so loud for..." He walks in shouting and a bit angered. It soon plummets when he witnesses the scene before him,"Whats going on?" Husk turns back to Angelo and shakes his head with confusion and Angelo notices the first emotion ever present. Worry.

Angelo looks to your body and the petrified look in your eyes. The shaky breaths, body, wide eyes, and shrinked pupils. He recognizes every single trait in a heartbeat. He looks to Husk and slowly steps forward,"(Y/N) look at me...”

Angelos voice is bizarrely soft for once. Husk looks at him and notices his expression is just as soft. You feel as if though everything around you is suffocating you.

_He tosses you down onto the bed as the drug enters your senses. Your eyes are wide and a smile spreads across your lips._

_“There you go...I bet anyone would like you better like this.”_

“St-Stay away please I—“,your voice shakes and wavers, when you hold up your hands your sleeves fall down around your elbows.

Husks and Angelos eyes widen at the jagged yet faint scars along your arms.

Angelo looks back up to your eyes and he clears his throat. Taking a shot in the dark he continues to step towards you,”They aren’t here...” He is relieved when you slowly blink back. “You’re safe here okay?...I-I’m here, Charlie will be here. Nothing will happen okay? They can’t get to you.”

Your hands slowly fell and you began to rock on your feet. Angelo ran forward just in time to catch you before you hit the ground, falling unconscious. His eyes are wide and he swallows hard.

Husk is shocked,”How...how the fuck?...”,he is rendered speechless. Angelo slowly shakes his head and bites down on his bottom lip. They both think just the same.

_Who did this to you...?_

Angelo looks up at Husk,”Not a fuckin’ word about any of this to anyone. Not—Not even Charlie.” Husk nods in agreement and noticing Angel struggle to stand he leans down and gently lifts you up. Carrying you bridal style he bites the inside of his cheek.

Husk looks to Angelo as he slowly stands,”I just asked a simple question.”,his tone is stoney. Angelo nods with a scoff and dusts off his pajama bottoms.

“Simple questions ain’t so simple with us fucked up ones. Now let’s get her to bed.”

❦

You awoke in bed, blinking back you don’t know where you are momentarily. Then you remember. And boy do you remember everything.

You shake your head rapidly and jump up in bed looking around your hotel room. Its dark outside and you find the room is cold once more. But sweats coats your skin.

_Oh nonono! No...they saw that...they saw me a complete wreck!_

Your bottom lip quivers and tears well in your eyes. You pull your knees up to your chest and begin to sob silently into your knees.

_I can’t face them...not ever again..._

A knock comes at the door and your head whips to it. You’re quick to wipe away the tears and sniffle, you clear your throat yet that proves useless when your voice comes out shaky,”I-I’m getting dressed!”

You hear a loud and heavy sigh,”No you aren’t. We’re coming in.” Before you can protest the door open and in walks Husk and Angelo. Husk looks irritated and Angelo is wearing a grinning expression on his pale features.

“That was quite a show you put on, toots.”,your brows furrow slightly and you look at them. You just now noticed the tray of prepared hot chocolates in Husks hand.

His eyes meet yours and you wipe your cheeks once more,”We ain’t gonna tell anyone or talk about it if you don’t wanna. Angel just thought it’d be good for you to have some company or whatever.”

Your bottom lip quivers and you feel a shaky smile fall onto your lips. You sniffle and wipes your nose yet again. You look to the hot chocolates with a smile.

“You made them the right way.”

The two men walk toward you and begin to talk mindlessly to take your mind away from the recent events. As you chatter with your fellow addict and a grumpy bartender none of you notice the shadow looming nearby and watching closely.


	6. matching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angel dust has been removed as a love interest !  
> i have plans for my bby and feel he’d be a better platonic love for the reader

"Shopping?"

Charlie nodded and clapped her hands together while rummaging through your suitcases,"Yes! The first step to feeling better is looking better, so me you and Angelo are going to go to some boutiques. Also Husk is coming along for some reason." You rub your tired eyes and yawn while stretching.

"But I already have clothes.",you state plainly and Charlie looks to you with pursed crimson lips. A pitiful smile falls on her lips as she watches you wipe the drool from the corner of your lips.

You couldn't remember the last time you slept so well. In fact last night was the first night you slept without nightmares about him. You made a self-note to thank Husk and Angelo at some point. A small smile was on your lips as you half listened to your sister.

"-so thats why you need some clothes. Now here, wear this. Just come to the lobby when you're done.",Charlie lays out a brighter outfit than your usual attire on the loveseat. She smiles at you gently and notices the slightly zoned out look on your face.

She steps towards you and sits on the bed aside you with her smile faltering slightly,"Hey you okay?" You look to Charlie and blink a few times. Clearing your throat you nod and offer a weak smile. She sighs gently and reaches out to grab ahold of your hand. "Do you wanna talk about it yet?...You haven't talked about it with anyone..."

Your eyes fall down to the engagement ring wrapped around her finger.

_"Say a word and I spill your little secret...imagine what your family will go through."_

You swallow hard and your eyes clench shut, turning your hand over you give her a reassuring squeeze. Your head shakes gently and you look back to her with a forced smile,"I-I'm not ready yet...but I'm okay right now, thank you." She lets out a soft sigh but nods and pulls you in for a tight hug.

"Okay...",she mumbles into the crook of your neck as your arms wrap around her,"But I'm always here for you, you know that right?" Her voice begins to shake and you feel guilt pool in your stomach. You nod slowly and you both instinctively hug the other one tighter.

It pains Charlie to see you this way. She hold an indescribable amount of guilt. Especially considering you haven't told a single person anything about your drug abuse or the scars on your arms. You act as if nothing happened.

You shakily exhale and feel tears prickle your eyes but you know if you start crying Charlie will too. So you suck it up and nod,"I know, thank you." Charlie reluctantly pulls away from the hug and she places her hands on your shoulders. You notice a tear escaped her eyes, you wipe it with the end of your sleeve.

You offer a soft chuckle,"I love you, you crybaby.",you say in an attempt to lighten the mood. She nods with a soft laugh and shoves you, standing up from the bed,"Not all of us can be stone cold!" She gives a faux pout and sniffles,"But I love you too, now hurry up and get ready!"

With that she skips out of the room and shuts the door behind her. You smile at the door before it falls and your drag your hands down your face.

It was the first day of sobriety for you.

This one was always the easiest but still hard. As a matter of fact the first three days were the hardest.

Today you had little to no energy. But you needed to be okay for her sake. Not to mention you needed to pull yourself together after that mishap with the boys.

You were still embarrassed.

You dragged yourself out of bed and purse your lips when you looked down at the clothes. Your brows pinched together in irritation at the small fabric and dark colors.

_These aren’t my clothes..._

You looked to your suitcases and your eyes widened at the water soaking into your usual clothing. You gasped and stepped back,”Charlotte!!”,you shouted out while stomping your foot on the ground.

Charlie grinned from downstairs at the loud scream, Angelo and Husks eyes widen as they looked to her. Charlie shrugged with faux innocence,”I couldn’t risk her changing the outfit I picked.”

After a few moments you walked downstairs with an angered look on your features, your hair tied up in a high ponytail. Charlie smiled widely as her eyes fell to your attire.

Charlie was always dressed to the nines, prim and proper. Always in dresses. You thought they were pretty and honestly thought they looked amazing...on anyone that wasn’t you. You were stuck in scandalous clothing in photoshoots you really just wanted to be comfortable outside of work.

Husk looked to you and felt his heart thump. You wore white satin gloves that reached your elbows, holding a small black clutch and it contrasted with a black off the shoulder and low neckline dress that brushed just past your knees and hugged every dip and curve of your body. You wore black kitten heels on your feet.

Yet his eyes couldn’t help but notice how uncomfortable you looked in it.

“Ahh! You look amazing!”,Charlie runs up to you and ignores your burning glare. She squeals out of excitement and fixes the bit of smudged red lipstick beneath your lip. Angelo breathed out deeply and grinned while walking towards you, his arms crossed over his chest,”Well aren’t you a pretty skirt.” You clamp your tongue for now, deciding you’d get back at Charlie later.

You smile sheepishly at the compliments and Angelo cocks his head to the door,”Now lets get going.” Charlie and Angelo walk ahead and Husk rounds the bar. Just as you start to walk Husk clears his throat, not wanting to touch you.

You turn to him with a soft smile and hum. He rubs the nape of his neck and grins,”You look pretty good. Don’t look so tense.” You exhale deeply and smile softly at him. You notice the usual dark tone suit he wears and you nudge him gently.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

❦

You groaned loudly,”Charlie can we please take a break!” Charlie turns back to you with a pout as she walks along the pavement. She stops abruptly on her white heels,”We literally just got off the car!”

Angelo snickers and you can’t help but laugh lightly, enjoying teasing your sister,”So?” She rolls her eyes as the four of you begin to make your way through the upper class centre. Charlie stops momentarily and you sigh while brushing back your hair. She glances around and points to a cute boutique just across the ways.

You all simply follow your older sister and you keep your hands folded in front of you. Your discomfort with the clothing had more or less left entirely. You felt a bit more energized to be outside, the day was surprisingly beautiful, if anything chilly. A small smile rested on your crimson lips as your sister linked arms with you and dragged you ahead.

Husk looks around carelessly and his thick brows pinch together when he notices people staring at the lot of you. He looks to Angelo,”The fuck is everyone starin’ at?...”,he grumbles out. Angelo snorts while gesturing to you and Charlie.

“We got a crossdresser walking with two famous socialites, one of which happens to be a famous fashion, lingerie, and BDSM model.”,Angelo speaks in a “duh” tone only to earn an eyeroll from Husk. He was already regretting tagging along.

He didn’t even know why he asked to come along. He found the question leaving his mouth too quickly. He thankfully covered it up by complaining about being in the hotel too much.

Walking into the boutique you love the sweet scent of vanilla that falls into your senses. You glance around while holding your clutch in front of you. You’re grateful for the minimal crowds today.

“So where shall we look first?”,Charlie asks you with a smile and you unlink your arm.

“I am going to look at the pants because _somebody_ drowned mine.”,with that you walk away from her and go to the pants on your own. Angelo follows close by Charlie considering she offered to buy him whatever he wants for coming out. Husk hesitates before opting to follow you.

As you look through the racks you hear soft whispering around you. Your brows pinch together and you attempt to ignore it. You let out a small huff when you feel eyes on you.

“You okay?”

You hear that deep and husky voice and you turn to look up at him. A smile spreads across your lips and you feel a bit better,”Yeah, thank you.”,you laugh sheepishly,”I just feel like people are staring at me.”

Husk pinches his brows together and snorts lightly,”Well obviously—“ He remembers what happened the other day as you look up at him with confusion.

Watch your fuckin’ mouth dumbass Husk internally curses at himself before he shakes his head and hesitantly places a hand on your shoulder. Thankfully you don’t seemed phased by it.

“Well obviously nobodys starin’ stop being so paranoid.”,he knocks on the back of your head earning a faux pout from you as you rub the area. You begin to complain about him being a grumpy man all the time as you go back to looking through the pants.

Husk looks around and notices the few men across the way staring at you and he cocks his head gently, his expression is bored but his brows lower down.

The grouped up men quickly look away and shut up when Husk lifts his jacket and shows the silver pistol peaking out of his waistband. The look he gives is one that could strike fear into anyone.

Turning back to you he notices you hold up a pair of black faint plaid pants and you point to his vest, matching the same pattern. You nudge him gently with a laugh.

“Hey we could match!”,Husk scoffs yet you notice the smile tugging at his lips. He knocks your head again.

“Don’t even think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> BRUH i swear alastor content will be coming soon but please let me enjoy writing abt my under appreciated grumpy man :((


	7. nothing good lasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW SEXUAL ASSAULT⚠️

It was nearing the evening and you had been having an amazing time. Especially with Husk.

You were glad you got out of bed. Even if you were a bit drained from so much outside time.

But some things were very strange today. You felt as if though you were being watched the entire day, whispers followed you as well. But it stopped when Husk was by you.

You felt glad to feel some sense of comfort around Husk. Truth be told you never felt comfortable around any man. Your experiences with them were enough reason.

You stared out of the window and gazed up at the sunsetting sky. You exhaled deeply and folded your gloved hands in your lap. You always loved sunset. The swirl of purples and oranges coming together to signify the ending of yet another day.

It was strangely comforting. Like the rain.

Husk looked over to you and unknowingly admired you. You truly were one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen. He knew everyone else thought this as well. The amount of men and some women he had to threaten was insane. He didn't even want to get into why he bothered to threaten them either. He was already confused as to why his cheeks were so sore after being around you all day.

Husk was honestly always angry, drunk, indifferent. He wondered how you managed to unravel him. He would never admit it to himself or aloud but deep down he knew you already had a grasp on him. He wanted to protect you.

Clearly you've been damaged by someone.

And, foolishly, he knew if he ever found out he'd make them pay.

The car came to a stop and Husk was quick to turn away from your face and he stepped out of the car first, holding open the door for the rest of you. You step out after him with a smile and short "thank you" Charlie does the same and he gives Angelo the bird when he blows him a kiss.

Husk and the driver begin to unload the bags while the rest of you walk back into the "hotel". Once stepping inside you feel an uneasiness fall into your stomach. As you walk up to the bar you notice two silhouettes sitting aside one another and drinking.

You still when you notice the snake like eyes of one of them and the cheshire grin of the others.

"Seviathan!",Charlie runs towards her fiancé with a wide smile and wraps her arms around him,"What are you doing here!" He chuckles and wraps his arms around her.

"I stopped by to see if you wanted to go to Rosie's. Mimzy's performing today and I know how much you love her singing. Alastor happened to be here so we had a drink.",he explains rather simply with his chad like grin. Leaning down he plants a soft peck against her lips.

Charlie smiles with a soft gasp,”Mimzy really! Oh I haven’t heard her live since our engagement party!”,Charlie turns to you with a wide smile,”Remember?” Alastors eyes narrow slightly at your attire. He feels his heart thump in his chest as he stands. Then they narrow further when his eyes notice the fake smile on your lips.

“Oh yeah, she was absolutely lovely.”,you refrain from looking to Seviathan. Angelo crosses his arms over his chest loosely while standing aside you, one of his perfectly shaped brows raise.

“The hell is Rosies?”,he inquires just as you were wondering. Charlie looks behind you two and bids a goodbye to the driver, Husk carrying the bags towards all of you. Once the hotel door is shut she smiles widely, her arm linked with Seviathans.

“Its a speakeasy on the upper side. Its exclusive but Alastor put in a good word with the owner.”,Charlie explains,”We’re regulars now.” Alastors grin widens and he folds his hands behind his back.

“Any of you are free to come if you please.”,Alastor states in his usual professional tone. Charlie gasps softly and lets go of Seviathan, running towards you.

“Oh yes! Lets all go! You’re a month clean today! We should celebrate!”

Alastor and Seviathans eyes narrow as Charlie says this. You swallow hard and shake your head gently while pulling your hands from her. “Oh no thats not ne—“

“Awh c’mon, toots!”,Angelo claims happily while wrapping an arm around your shoulder,”It’ll be fun.” Angelo felt his carefree grin falter slightly when his arm felt your shaking body. His eyes followed yours which remained glued on Charlie. Clearing your throat you shrugged off Angelos arm.

You walked over to Husk and grabbed your two shopping bags,”No really. I’m fine! You guys go on, I’m tired anyway.” Before anyone can protest you hurry off and upstairs. Charlies brows pinch together and she bites down on the pad of her thumb in worry.

“I should go see whats—“,Seviathan pulls back Charlie when she tries to leave. He shakes his head gently with a faux warm smile.

“It’s okay, I’ll handle it. Get the driver back around.”,Charlie reluctantly allows him after planting a kiss against his cheek. He did always manage to convince you to change your mind. She smiled gently with a bit of happiness, glad her love and sister were close.

She excuses herself from the men and walks back towards the entrance of the hotel. They watch her leave and then almost simultaneously their eyes fall to where Seviathan left through.

You walk into your room and shut the door behind you tossing your bags onto the bed. Your blood is boiling and body shaking at the sight of seeing him once again. You pull off your satin gloves and begin to unbutton the front of the tight dress.

_How can he just be so...normal! He’s a monster and he can just act as if nothing ever happened!? As if he wasn’t a tormentor of mine for years and why?! All because—_

Your thoughts stop abruptly when you hear the door to your room shut. You sigh in an exhausted manner,”Charlie I said I don— _You_.” You stop short when you turn around and your hands fall to your mouth. You swallow hard and step back.

Seviathan grins and cocks his head, his eyes fall to your unbuttoned dress, exposing your brassiere beneath,”Still a fan of black?” Your eyes narrow and you look down to notice the unbuttoned buttons. You scoff in disbelief and reach up to clasp them shut.

“Get the hell out of here, now you freak.”,your words hold venom but your body betrays you by your eyes tearing up. You turn away from him, your hands shaking too much to button up the dress.

Seviathan chuckles darkly,”Freak? I’m wounded my sweet apple.” You could’ve gagged right then and there. You were joyous when you managed to get all the buttons clasped back.

“Don’t call me that!”,you shout at him while whipping to face him. You squeak out in fear when his large hand grips the nape of your neck and he pulls you towards him roughly. His face is gravely serious as he stares down at you.

He leans down close to you,”Don’t _ever_ raise your voice at me.” You swallow hard and blink rapidly at him. He snorts when tears roll down your cheeks and your bottom lip quivers.

He cocks his head gently,”Don’t be so rude to the man who brought you a gift.” He uses his other hand to reach into the pocket of his forest green slacks and he pulls out a small baggie filled with that familiar white powder. Your eyes widen slightly and hands shake even more, firm at your sides.

His fingers dangle the baggy in front of your eyes.

“You never returned my calls or letters...you wounded me.”,he speaks with faux hurt and you shake your head with disbelief. Your eyes tear away from the baggy and look to his snake like ones.

“You are to be wed to my _sister_ in a few months have you no shame?”,you speak in a low yet harsh whisper. He laughs gently as his hand moves from the nape of your neck and snakes around your waist. He forces your body against his.

“No not really.”

You feel frozen when he pushes the baggy down between your breasts. Tears roll down your cheeks and you swallow hard. He pulls his hand away once the baggy is snug in your brassiere. Yet your eyes are fiery and brows lowered in utter anger.

“You’re coming out with us tonight. And you are going to have an amazing time. You’ll be smiling...”

He leans down close to you and his lips brush against yours. You feel bile rise in your throat.

“Socializing...”

His hand moves up your back.

“And be the drugged up, fun, and absolutely enticing (Y/N) we all love and adore.”,he grins and his empty hand goes up to cup your cheek. The pad of his thumb wipes away your tears. You feel numb beneath his touch.

“I despise you.”,you shakily breathe out. He mockingly pouts at you, his head cocking gently.

“That’s what got you in this mess.”,he states plainly as his eyes flicker from your lips to your eyes. You still when his lips connect with yours. At first you attempt to fight him off, pushing and shoving him. Then his hands tangle within your hair and he yanks it, hard.

You whimper against his lips and give in, he kisses you roughly. Just as he’s done so many times. And the only type of kiss you’ve ever felt. Forced and rough.

After a few moments he shoves you away and you stumble back. Your chest heaving up and down and eyes wide, tears continuously rolling down your flushed cheeks. He takes in the sight of your teary face and smeared lipstick, he grins at you while taking the handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiping away the lipstick from his face. He then tosses it at your feet.

“I’ll see you downstairs.”

He leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. He runs into Alastor. His usual grin present,”Did you manage to convince her?” Seviathan nods with his usual chad like grin,”Of course! She’s freshening up. Lets get going shall we?”

Seviathan pats Alastors back and walks ahead of him while straightening his black tie. Alastors eyes narrow at Seviathan. A bad feeling rests in his stomach and he glances to your door.

_As if I care._

Alastor scoffs to himself and walks away from your door, fixing his own black bowtie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> for any scenes involving explicit and detailed sexual assault, self-harm, drug use, and so on i will put a trigger warning. but for any references to it i will not! so yeah,,,


	8. rosies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my longer ones wooo

_EIGHT YEARS AGO_

_"Hey, (Y/N)!"_

_You turned at the sound of the man you had known since childhood. You smiled brightly and allowed your arms to wrap around Seviathan._

_"Wow! You made it!",you smiled widely at him. He nodded while picking up your hand and planting a soft kiss against your knuckles._

_"I couldn't miss your big sixteenth party now could I?",he smiled at you with a kindness and warmth that reached your heart. You simply pulled your hand away and smiled a bit awkwardly,"Well I'm glad you made it, where's Helsa?" You inquired this with a raised brow._

_Seviathan cocked his head behind to where his parents were with yours,"She's saying hello to Lucifer and Lilith." You nodded and smiled while placing down your glass of champagne on a passing waiters tray._

_"Well I should go say hi, so please excuse me.",you walked away but Seviathan grabbed your wrist before you were too far. Your brows pinched together and you looked back at him with a light smile. He looked a bit smug as he twirled you back into him. You let out a soft gasp followed by a light chuckle._

_"Can I help you, Seviathan?",you inquired while your cheeks instinctively turned a soft pink. He dipped you with a wide grin._

_"Follow me, I have a surprise for you." Before you could have protested he dragged you away from the main hall and through the hallways of your home. You wondered where he was going to take you and couldn't help but feel excitement. Your brows furrowed when he led you to your own bedroom._

_"Wait what...",he shushed you and pulled a black blindfold from his breast pocket. You laughed lightly as he began to tie it around your eyes._

_"You're going to ruin my makeup!",you complained and he chuckled while nudging you lightly._

_"You'll remain beautiful, with smudged makeup or without.",he complimented you with a soft tone. His hand then took yours and you heard the sound of your door opening. He slowly led you inside and you smelled the sweet spicy scent of peppermint and roses._

_He let out a soft sigh and his hand left yours, he shut the door,"Take off the blindfold."_

_You smiled widely and reached up, untying the satin fabric. Blinking back you glanced around as your vision adjusted. Your lips parted in surprise at the candles strewn about the room. Rose petals littered the floor and bed and a bouquet of roses rested on your bed._

_You turn to Seviathan with wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart,"S-Seviathan...",you breathed out and he pulled a small velvet box from his slacks._

_"I feel its finally time to ask you, (Y/N).",he opened the forest green box and you gasped at the promise ring inside of it,"Will you be mine?"_

_You placed a hand over your heart and felt complete and utter guilt pooling in your stomach and heart. You shook your head gently,"Seviathan this is—this is wow and—and I had no idea you felt this way but...but I don't feel the same..."_

_Seviathans eyes widened and he laughed humorlessly,"What? Wh-What do you mean?"_

_You sighed gently and shook your head,"I-I see you as a brother, Seviathan."_

_Seviathans eyes widened further and his hands fell to his sides,"A brother?..." He scoffs and another humorless laugh left his lips. You're ready to step forward and try to comfort him but his head whipped up to look at you. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment._

_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_Your eyes widened at his vulgar language. Your brows pinched together and you shook your head once more,"Seviathan I am so sorry but you don't need to curse at me or raise your voice." He scoffed and tossed the ring aside, you flinched when it hit one of your photos, knocking it down onto the ground._

_"Seviathan—Hmmf!"_

_Your fingers bunched in his suit when his hand went to the nape of your neck and he roughly kissed you. Your eyes clenched shut and you shoved him off of you. You gasped and covered your mouth._

_"You see me as a brother?! So all that flirting, the tight dresses, the glances!? Would you give those to a brother!"_

_You swallowed hard and your blood began to boil. Walking towards the door you wiped off your red lipstick in hopes of getting his taste off your lips,"I have no idea what you're on about. You need to calm down and apologize. Till then please don't come near me."_

_As your fingers grasped around the handle Seviathan felt his entitlement boil his blood. He remembered what he had in his jacket pocket. Storming towards you he pulled you back, his hand clamped over your mouth._

_"You've always been an uptight bitch.",he sneered into your ear and your eyes widened and you thrashed and squirmed when he held a baggie with a strange substance in it you didn't recognize. "Maybe someone should loosen you up."_

_PRESENT_

"(Y/N)!"

You blink back out of your daze when you hear someone shout your name. Looking to your side you clear your throat,"U-Um yes?" Angelo places down the two glasses of whiskey with a look of concern riddled across his freckled features.

"I was callin' you like four times!",he sits down across from you at the table. A single rose in the vase and atop the black fabric. He passes you your glass of alcohol with a slight frown. "You alright?"

The others weren't at the table yet. Husk and Alastor were talking with this Rosie person and Charlie and Seviathan were in Mimzys dressing room.

You nod slowly and pick up the glass, not even realizing your gloved hand is shaking,"Yeah I'm fine...sorry. I'm just a bit tired is all." Angelo nods slowly and he looks around at the romantically lit bar. A grin spreads across his lips and he tries to lighten you up a bit.

"This place is pretty fuckin' nice huh?",he inquires while looking to the live jazz band currently playing. You smile widely and nod eagerly in agreement. You raise the glass to your lips and take a large drink of the burning alcohol.

Angelos eyes narrow slightly as he sips his own drink.

Angelo was an addict.

This he knew.

In fact he was put into rehab by his twin sister. And for her he was attempting sobriety. He was a few weeks clean from his poison, PCP. Everyone did drugs for a reason. No one wants to be addicted to drugs. Angelo was hooked due to an abusive ex. But he hadn’t seen his ex in a year now.

And he hoped to never see him again.

You clearly went through something be similarly went through. But who?...You don’t get triggered episodes like that if they’re not still in your life. He needed to piece the puzzles together.

So he sat back and intended to keep his eye on you.

In Rosies office Husk was unfocused, fazed.

His leg shook in the chair and his brows were threaded in thought and focus. Rosie and Alastor talked to one another as companions usually do, Husk wasn’t interested in any of it. His eyes turned back to the door and he began to wonder why Alastor even asked him to come in with him.

“Oh? The model?”

That grabs Husks attention.

Alastor nods with a wide grin,”Yes, she’s staying at our hotel. She’s just outside.” Rosie smiles widely, her dark-skinned features glowing in the cinched white dress she wears. Her satin gloves hands clasp together.

“Oh I must get an autograph soon, I absolutely love her work.”,suddenly her telephone rings and she picks it up with pinched brows,”Hello?” She blinks back and she looks to Alastor and Husk, bringing the phone down from her ear she whispers lowly. “I’m sorry boys this is a private call do you mind?”

Alastor and Husk both shake their heads and stand. Alastor bows his head slightly with his usual grin before making his way out, after Husk.

Husk looks back at Alastor as he shuts the door and he can’t help but ask. His mind too much to bare and feelings far too much of a burden. “Why did you take her locket?”Alastor looks up at Husk and he lets out a chuckle.

“I was going to toy with her. It didn’t exactly go as planned.”,he comments simply with his usual grin. Husks eyes narrow and a deep frown sets into his lips.

He shakes his head,”Why?” Husk clears his throat and looks away when that word comes out much more defensive than he he intended. Alastors eyes narrow and he scoffs, his hands folding behind his back.

“And why do _you_ care?”,he cocks his head,”Last I was aware you only care for cheap booze and gambling.”

_Care..._

Husk snorts and shakes his head,”I don’t care about her. I just don’t wanna be the one risking my neck when I have to clean up a celebrities body.” His tone is deadly serious and yet still a bit defensive. Alastor laughs loudly before rolling his eyes and walking towards Husk.

“I am not going to kill her my dear Husker!”,he shakes his head and pushes up the cheaters on his nose,”Think of the risk! How ridiculous.” Alastor walked past Husk and made his way back to the table.

Alastors smile tightened as his heart did.

He exhaled deeply and made a beeline to the washroom.

He wasn’t going to kill you.

He pushes open the bathroom door and walks into the vacant area with a deep exhale, running a hand through his chestnut brown hair. He looked back at his reflection, his shadow crawled up the tiled floors and dropped a baggie filled with white powder into his hand.

It dissolved into the ground and he looked down at the drugs in his hand.

He couldn’t kill you. You weren’t worth the risk.

_“Anytime she acquires drugs, steal them.”_

He shakes his head of the orders he gave his shadows the day you left the room after your display of willpower. He looks down at the drugs and exhales deeply once more.

Opening the baggie he turns on the sink and allows the drug to dissolve beneath the water. He grits his teeth as he watched it swirl down the drain. Truth be told you looked so familiar when you were having your addict panic over your lost locket.

You reminded him of her.

The helplessness in your eyes and utter fear. You were like a wounded rabbit. And he had a strange, foreign inclination to protect you.

He’s only ever wanted to cause harm.

He began to laugh gently while shaking his head. His laughs grew more hysterical as he looked into the mirrors. He had even been causing harm to innocent people with his absence, unable to face you. What had you done to him? Truly it had to be magic of some sort... He cleared his throat as his laughing began to die down.

Fixing himself and regaining his composure he figured if he faced you, spent time around an addict. He wouldn’t care anymore, he’d want to hurt you.

Walking out of the bathroom he made his way towards the table. You sat with Husk and Angelo, a genuine smile now on your painted lips.

When you looked up to see him you narrowed your eyes slightly. Alastor was ready to make a distasteful comment until you seemed to sigh and smile,”Hey Alastor, thank you for inviting us.”

You honestly disliked Alastor. But you were already dealing with being around one cunt for tonight you wanted to at least _try_ to get along with Alastor. He grinned, obviously, and nodded while taking his seat,”Of course! No need for thanks.”

Angelo turns to you with a child like smile,”So you really personally know Mimzy?” You nod with a light smile and take a sip of the burning alcohol. You figured you had one of two choices tonight.

Let Seviathan see you weak and let the others see you crumble.

Or put on a front and just cry yourself to sleep and find the cocaine later on.

You went with the ladder.

“Yeah! We met when I was on a shoot, she is quite the woman let me tell you.”,you laugh softly and Alastors grin softens slightly. He nods while leaning back in his seat. “She really is, quite the diva.” You turn to Alastor with a bit of a curious glance, a playful smile on your lips,”You personally know her as well.”

He nods and Husk intervenes with a snicker,”She takes a liking to the old bastard.” You look at Husk with slightly wide eyes and Alastor is caught off guard by his comment.

“Who on earth are _you_ calling old?”,you turn to Alastor with a stifled laugh, your hand clamped over your mouth. His eyes meet yours and your eyes narrow ever so slightly,”Oh my goodness, Alastor are you blushing?”

Alastor scoffs and he looks away with his cheeks tinging pink. His grin is tight and eyes clenched shut.

Husk snickers and Angelo laughs obnoxiously loud. “Don’t be ridiculous.”,Alastor scolds you and you laugh while reaching out and grabbing his cheeks.

Husk stills when you touch Alastor, knowing just how temperamental the man is to others touching him. You laugh once more,”You’re burning up! Huh seems you can be something other than a jackass.”

But Alastor simply glares at you and swats away your hands,”Language.” You drop your hands to your lap and Husks brows furrow in confusion. Neither you nor Alastor are aware of his burning gaze.

Angelo senses the strangeness in this too. The last time he bumped into Alastor he nearly killed him. And he broke Husk’s finger for an innocent pat on the back.

He even had this strange five foot rule for them.

“So Mimzy really likes you?”,you inquire with a cheesy grin on your lips. Alastor rolls hid eyes and nods while sighing deeply.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”,he pushes up his cheaters and you frown slightly. By his tone and obvious choice of words he must not feel the same.

“Why is it something to be afraid of? You don’t take a liking to her? She’s quite beautiful.”,you comment bluntly and Angelo rolls his eyes while bringing his glass of alcohol to his lips.

“Alastor doesn’t give a fuck about looks. He’s commented about it before.”,Alastor looks to Angelo with narrowed eyes, a threat of sorts. But you don’t notice.

You turn to Alastor with a cock of your head,”Really?” Alastor feels the slightest bit offended at the tone of your voice. He brushes back his soft locks with his gloved hand.

“Well don’t be so surprised. Not that its _anyones_ business but I don’t care for any of that. Especially not looks.” You’re about to question him further about this strange discovery, feeling a bit of redemption in your heart, but the lights dim further and mic feedback hits your ears.

“Good evening everyone.”,a soft british accent pulls your attention to the stage where the live band has since stopped playing. The pianist only plays a soft background melody. You look in awe at how beautiful the woman is. With dark-skin and big brown eyes she looks ethereal, her dark hair in finger waves. “Thank you all for coming, we have a very special guest for the night to return to stage.”

You can only assume she’s Rosie. Her poise and elegance is beyond intense.

“Welcome Mimzy!”

Those filling up the tables and bar cheer and whistle as Mimzy steps on while Rosie steps off. The blonde woman is short and stout, her round face and blonde finger waves one of beauty.

“Hello everybody, how are we doing?”,she looks back to the band as everyone claps and whoops. They begin to play a soft jazz tune she shoots a killer smile at the crowd,”I’m glad to here. For this one bring a partner to the floor.” Her high-pitched orders make people stand up and take their lovers to the dance floor, each and every one looking lovesick or in lust.

“Excuse me, ma’am.”

You turn at the sound of another british accented voice. The men follow your direction too. You look up to see a tall man with long black hair tied back, he wears an expensive black and red looking suit, his hand held out.

_**♫ screw loose - crybaby ♫** _

“Would you care for a dance?”

You feel your cheeks tinge red and you clear your throat. About to reject him you glance to Angelo, his eyes are wide and he mouths “He’s hot! Do it!”. You let out a gentle sigh and take his hand, standing. The mans cheeks tinge pink as you smile warmly at him,”One dance.” Your tone is teasing and the men watch as he leads you to the dance floor.

Alastor and Husk both react differently to such an occurrence. Both reactions very negative.

“Whatta sap.”,Husk comments beneath his breath while watching his arms snake around your waist and your arms wrap around his neck. Alastor chuckles,”Did you see the look of pity on her face, how pathetic!”

Angelo looks between the two men with a raised and lowered brow.

_The fuck is their problem?_

You look up to the man as Mimzys soft voice fills your ears. He looks down at you with a soft smile on his lips,”Now pardon me but I have a question.” You nod allowing him to go on with a soft and polite smile on your lips. “The fellow at your table, with the blonde hair, is he...” You gasp gently and smiley widely.

“Yes he is!”,you say with a bit of quiet excitement and he chuckles softly. Twirling you he dips you with flair.

“Would you mind telling him I’m available, after our dance of course.”,he inquires with a bit of a sheepish look across his features.

Husk watches as you smile widely and giggle up at the stranger. His eyes narrow slightly, looking away, he snorts,”This guy must be a fuckin’ riot.” He comments sarcastically and Alastor chuckles to himself, not bothering to look at the scene.

Angelo narrows his eyes and slowly stands, the tension a bit too much for him. As he walks past the dancers he feels a hand grab his wrist and pull him into the crowd,”Angelo! This is Pen, Pen this is Angelo, have fun boys.” Angelo is confused until you connect their hands and shoot him a wink. His eyes widen and he allows the stranger to rope him further into the dance floor.

“Thank you” he mouths and you laugh softly, heading towards the bar.

You look to the bartender with a smile,”One whiskey please.” He nods and you reach into your brasserie for your money, glancing back at the table you notice as the song comes to a slow Seviathan and Charlie walk towards it and take their seats. You feel chills run up your spine and your turn back to the bartender.

“Keep them coming.”


	9. blacked out

You woke up the next morning without a solitary clue of what happened last night. You blinked back and rubbed your eyes tiredly, glancing around you realized you weren't in your own room, nor in your own clothes.

You wore an oversized black long-sleeve shirt and a pair of black boxers. Inhaling deeply you notice the decor isn't matching to the hotel rooms. You look up to the opening door and Husk walks in holding a glass of water and a pill. He wears a black robe and his usually slicked back hair is messy and tousled. "Finally you're awake...this ain't a fuckin' hotel."

You blink back with confusion and look around once more,"Wha...Husk?...How did I get here?" Husk pinches his brows at you and narrows his eyes slightly. With a heavy sigh he nods, half-expecting this by the way you were last night. But he needed a confirmation.

"Whats the last thing you remember?",he walked towards the side of the bed and handed you the glass of water and pain pill. You gratefully took it and wasted no time downing it. Your head was pounding and body sore. You drank the water and your brows furrowed as you attempted to think of what you could last recall.

_I went to the bar after the dance...then got a drink. Went back to the table and continued to drink and the night became fuzzier...but the last thing I remember..._

You snap your fingers,"Oh! Alastor went on stage with Mimzy. They sang a song right?" Husk takes the glass from you and sets it on his bedside. His tired eyes look at you and he shakes his head.

"They were going to until you...caused a scene."

Your heart immediately fell and you visibly winced,"What...kind of scene?..." Husk rubbed the nape of his neck and with an irritated sigh he began to recount the night from where you blacked out.

"So...Angelo left with some sap and you drank more and you may have started out throwing jokes and jabs at that fella your sister is with. Then you suddenly got really mad and threw a drink in his face and...",he watches the way your face falls and your hand moves up to cover your mouth,"You threw a drink at me when I tried to calm you down and we had to drag you out of the speakeasy."

You shook your head while your face rested in your hands. Your face was beyond red and hot at this point,"Nonono...",you mumbled out. Husk looked at you with a bit of evident concern considering you couldn't see him.

"Do I continue?",he asks and you groans loudly into your hands.

"Theres more?...",your words are muffled against your hands and Husks chuckles weakly. You peak through your fingers only to see him nod. You shut your fingers and swallow hard,"Go on."

Husk inhales deeply,"And then we got into the car and Charlie was pretty pissed at you for being such a lightweight so..."

Husk trailed off and his looked to you. Your face rested in your hands and after the moments of abrupt silence you dropped your hands to look at him with slight confusion. Your entire face was beet red, eyes slightly narrowed and lips pulled down into a frown. The clothes he owned hung off your frame. He felt his heart thumping in his chest and he cleared his throat.

"So she asked me if you could crash here. She paid me a shit tone so I obviously said yes.",he bends the truth in the slightest. Not wanting you to know he volunteered to take care of you. He was drained and tired in all honesty.

Watching over you and assuring you wouldn't choke on your own vomit or try to fight him again.

But he can still remember the way you twitched and whimpered in your sleep. Your eyes clenching shut and hands grasping at the black sheets. He couldn't help but feel a bit...special...when he placed a hand on you and you stopped.

You sigh heavily and nod slowly before looking down at your attire. You were beyond embarrassed but this factor still confused you,"Who's clothes are these and why didn't you just leave me in my regular clothes?" Husk swallows hard and turns away.

You notice his face is annoyed and irritated but most jarringly is the tinge of pink on his angled cheeks. Your brows furrow and you narrow your eyes,"Husk...?"

He sighs heavily and shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his straight nose. "When we got here and everybody left you may have started to take your clothes off and asked me to...have sex with you. When I refused and told you to put your clothes back on you threw them out of the window and said you couldn't...so I gave you some of mine."

Your eyes widen and you freeze with your hand clamped over your mouth. You shake your head profusely and clench your eyes shut,"Th-Thank you for everything b—but can I please have a minute to process this before I jump out of that window." You speak in a half-joking tone and Husk can't help but chuckle. He nods and leaves the room, letting the door shut behind him.

Husk places a hand over his heart as he thinks of the other small scene he left out.

_"Jesus fuckin' christ! Why the hell did you throw your clothes out!",he hid his eyes from your semi-nude figure. He only saw the clothes fly out of the window. You scoffed at him and crossed your arms over your chest._

_"Awh c'mon! Isn't that what you men like? I—I am completely out of it! You could very well have your way with me! You're a man—",his eyes had widened at the humorless laugh that had left your lips. He noticed you walked towards him and you placed your hands on his chest._

_He wondered why you would say such a thing._

_"Men—Men will do anything for sex huh?..." His eyes had fallen down to yours, but yours simply stared directly at his chest. Your fingers bunched up in his vest. A humorless and hysterical grin had spread across your lips. "The—They will drug you...beat—you...intoxicate you...blackmail you. All for—All for what?"_

_You had begun to choke over your words, you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and looked up into his eyes. Tears streamed down your cheeks. "All for—for some moments of pleasure...?" You lightly punched his chest. Then his lips parted when you began to rain your fists down on his chest._

_"St—Stop kidding! Just—Just get it over with already! You're going to be just like him! Just—",Husk caught your wrists as you sobbed and choked out your words. A soft gasp left your lips and Husk looked down into your eyes._

_He saw nothing but pain._

_His chest was heaving up and down along with yours. You trembled and shook beneath his hands. He swallowed hard and shook his head. Leaning down he gently let go of your wrists. He felt his heart yearning to reach out for you. He wanted to comfort you, hug you. Just do something! But his mind did differently. He turned away from you and walked away._

_"I'll get you some clothes."_

Husk didn't know exactly what happened to you. But he knew it really fucked you up. Whatever it was he was more than ever determined to find out, on his own. But he did know one thing.

That fucker that was engaged to Charlotte definitely had something to do with it.

He turned around and his hand wrapped around the knob, opening the door he sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. You looked up at him with a sheepish expression, your face still beet red.

"Listen you've been a fucking hot mess but lets just forget about everything and go get some coffee or hot chocolate, whatever you want.",he says in his usual grumpy tone. You sit up with a soft smile on your lips and grab at the soft blanket.

"Really?!",you grow excited at the prospect of getting something warm in your freezing body. And forgetting everything that happened. Husk can't help but smile at your shift in mood, he feels warmth within his heart once more and he rolls his eyes turning around.

"Yeah, now hurry the fuck up before I change my mind."

❦

Angelo looked up to his door at the sound of knocking. He found it strange considering how early it was, nevertheless whoever it was didn’t give a damn about privacy. Simply opening the door.

Eyes landing on the radio host he knew why.

“Al? What do you want?”,Angelo inquires while pulling off his clothing from last night, having snuck in just moments ago. Alastors hands remained folded behind his back and he felt a heaviness weight on his heart.

“I wanted to ask you about (Y/N).”

Angelo pauses just as he is about to take off his dress shirt, dark bruises and darker bite marks litter his chest and neck. He looks to the shadow man with a raised brow,”I can’t really tell you much. I barely know ha myself. Why don’t cha ask rainbows upstairs?”

Angelo tugs off his dress shirt and Alastor clears his throat while averting his gaze. _How absolutely disgusting this room is_ , he thought to himself. “Well she is asleep and I figure with the questions I want to ask you’d have better answers.”

Angelo slowly nodded and he walked over to his clothing rack. Angelo has known Alastor since his arrival a few months ago. And to be entirely honest they found a ground together. Alastor did hold a slight disdain for the provocative and classless man but he also didn’t want to murder him. So that was a good thing.

Not to mention they were in business together, Alastor finding Angelos mafia background and training to be useful.

But with their business Angelo felt uneasy that Alastor would be asking of you. The uneasiness subsided when he realized Alastor wasn’t stupid enough to kill such a famous person.

“Well what kinda questions are they?”,Angelo asks while tugging on an oversized knit sweater. It hangs off his slender and pale frame. He begins to unbuckle his pants and he kicks off his shoes.

Alastor sighs heavily,”Do you know what happened to her?” Alastor couldn’t believe he was here asking about you. Especially to the likes of Angelo. But he was restless all night after your display. And he found himself strangely ill when Husk volunteered to take you home.

Angelo is quick to shake his head,”No. But it must’ve fucked her up good.” At this point he speaks mindlessly, thinking out loud. “I haven’t seen anyone that traumatized since that broad that stayed with us...uhh...Millie! Yeah she was fucked up.”

Alastor remembered the tiny woman. She was put into the rehab centre by her loving husband. She wouldn’t let anyone touch her and in her entire time there she never uttered a single word. It took just a day to find her overdosed in her room.

One of the many reasons Alastor found recovery to be a ridiculous notion.

But definitely not the main.

“How do you know it...did such a number on her?”,he questions while stepping further into the room and shutting the door. He’s thankful he wore gloves today.

Angelo sighs heavily and tugs on a pair of white shorts,”C’mon Al. I know you’re a self-centered narcissist but you have to have noticed how she gets. Shaking, freezing up, zoning out. She’s terrified of men. Or...threatening ones at least. Not to mention what happened in—“ Angelo stops abruptly when he realizes what he was about to spill. He clears his throat and pulls out a cigarette from his dresser.

“Ah, why do you care anyway?”,Angelo attempts to change the subject but Alastor already caught his slip. He wastes no time in snapping his fingers and the shadows ooze down from the walls. Angelos eyes widen and they hook onto his wrists and ankles. Alastor doesn’t even have to say anything. “O-Okay!”

With one look the shadows leave, Angelo feels terrible but cannot relive his trauma. Something Alastor has done before to get back at him.

“I don’t know what happened entirely but a couple a days ago. I heard shouting and shit in the dining room so I went and saw her scared outta her mind with Husk in the room.”,Angelo rummaged through his drawers for a lighter,”He said he asked her a question and she lost it. Especially when he tried to touch her. And...”

Angelos eyes clench shut and he grips the dressers drawer. Guilt weighs down his heart but he continues on.

“Her arms were cut up. Jagged but faint scars. I know those kinds. She did it while she was fucked up, and I mean _really_ fucked up.”,Angelo sighs heavily and picks up the pink lighter,”I told her—I told her that they couldn’t hurt her anymore and she was safe here from them. Then I guess all the bullshit caused her to pass out.”

Angelo lights up the cigarette and places it between his lips. Alastors voice cuts through, just as normal as ever,”Who’s “they”?”,he asks.

Angelo shrugs,”I don’t know. I took a shot in the dark and it worked. But thats all I know I swe—...swear...” Turning around Angelo noticed that Alastor was no longer in the room, his door slowly swinging closed. Angelo felt his heart weighed a ton and his guilt tenfold.

_I hope he doesn’t do something fucked up..._


	10. burdens

You and Husk were driving towards the diner and he noticed how quiet you were. You wore his oversized clothing and he hated to admit how amazing you looked in them, how cute. His long sleeves were over your fists like sweater paws.

He sucked his teeth and looked away from you. _She really is cute._

"I'm sorry..."

You soft voice cuts through the air. Husk glances back to you. Your chin rests on your knuckles and your expression is one that holds nothing. You turn your head to look further out of the window and he can no longer see your face.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable last night. I'm sorry you had to take care of me. And I'm sorry I've been nothing but a mess around you.",you apologize profusely in that same soft yet slightly shaky tone,"God I'm a mess around everyone..." That last part is muttered but the bartender can still make it out.

You swallow hard and Husk looks out to the road before you two. The sky is a gloomy gray, one you'd usually be enjoying. But now it felt like mocking.

Husk grips the wheel and his brows pinch furiously. He inhales deeply and shakes his head. "We've all seen this type a shit before." Husks heart beats as he attempts to do what he should've done last night. Comfort you. "Hell, we've all experienced this shit before."

You scoff and shake your head. Your heart and mind was heavy with guilt and self-hatred. "You don't needa lie to make me feel better...I'm just a screw up who burdens everyone 'round her." You stare out of the window and watch the scenery go by until it begins to slow. You realize Husk is pulling over. Blinking back you turn to see him staring down at his lap. His hands grip the wheel so hard his knuckles have gone white.

"Husk are you—"

"You're not a burden to anyone. You don't need to be saying shit that ain't true.",your lips part in surprise when he looks up at you with a deathly serious expression,"We're all screw ups in our own ways. For fucks sake Angelo is a ex-prostitute junkie, I'm an alcoholic gambler, and Alastor is fucking Alastor."

Your eyes are slightly wide when he reaches out and grabs your hand. He takes it with such a gentleness that was so foreign to you. His eyes refuse to look at you.

"You're not alone, so stop actin' like it."

Your eyes fall down to his large and calloused hand holding yours. You look up to notice his cheeks are tinged pink. With a soft exhale through your nose you feel your dark thoughts and worries falter away. A soft smile spreads across your lips and you use your other hand to pull his chin to look at you.

"Careful, Husk, someone might catch you being a big softie.",your tone is teasing and he scoffs pulling his hand away and knocking you on top of the head.

"Shut up.",he states while you whine and rub the top of your head. He starts up the car once more and drives towards the diner.

Once you two arrive there he leads you inside and you inhale the amazing and wondrous scent of black coffee, pastries, and greasy fattening food. A smile is on your face and you look around the cute joint.

"This is a cute place, do you come here often?",you inquire as Husk nods. He begins to lead you to the booth he most frequents whenever he stops by.

"Yeah actually Al—"

"Well what a small world!"

_Oh my goodness._

You both look to see the show host sitting in the booth you were led to. Alastor grins widely while bringing down a cup of black coffee from his lips. You place your hands on your hips with slightly narrowed eyes. Not a big fan of the host. "What are you doing here?"

Alastor chuckles and lowers a brow,"Enjoying some coffee. What are you two doing here?" Alastors eyes fall to your oversized attire and casual look. His heart pounds and his eyes narrow when the scent smells familiar. _Why on earth is she is his clothes?..._ He can't help but think before Husk crosses his arms over his chest loosely.

"I brought the lightweight here to eat something before we nod off to the hotel. Mind if we sit?",he asks and Alastor shakes his head. Husk nudges you into the booth despite your glaring and wide eyed silent protests. Eventually you wound up between Alastor and Husk both much larger men looking down to you.

You reach up and rub the nape of your neck.

_Why does the air feel tense...?_

You puff your cheeks full of air and thank whatever lord above that the waitress comes by,"Husk! It's nice to see you again.",you blink back when she reaches forward and punches his shoulder roughly. He winces and glares at her.

She's a short woman. Long brown hair tight back neatly in a ponytail and her skin is a soft brown tone. Her eyes are just the same color. She was quite naturally beautiful.

You can't help but notice the scowl she wears on her face when her eyes land on Alastor. He simply grins at her with a cocking of his head. Her expression shifts once more to a more positive one when she looks to you. "Well aren't you a pretty thing. Did you finally manage to tie down one of these saps or are you available?" She places down two menus for you and Husk.

You feel your cheeks warm up at her playful and flirty tone. Husk cant help but chuckle at the sight of your reddening cheeks,"Leave the poor kid alone, Vagatha. She's too hungover for any bullshit."

"I-I'm (Y/N), I'm assuming you know both of these fellas?",you ask with a bit of a smile on your lips. You take the menu and look through it as she speaks.

"Nice to meet you. And yes, ever since I started working here. These two are regulars.",she states quite simply. But you wonder what the nasty look to Alastor could mean. You and Husk order your simple orders and Alastor just asks for another cup of coffee. Vagatha promptly leaves to do her job.

You turn to Alastor and feel your cheeks redden. Swallowing hard you bow your head slightly. "I'm truly sorry for making such a scene last night. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or caused any damages I'd be more than happy to pay Rosie."

Alastor looks down at your bowed head with furrowed brows. His eyes look up to Husk and he's looking away from the situation. Alastor chuckles and the gears in his head turn.

"Yes I had to pay Rosie for your damages to a few bottles of wine. Oh you were quite embarrassing indeed!"

You frown and look up at him, _maybe I deserved that._

"But there is a way you could make it up to me."

You and Husk eye Alastor suspiciously. His tone has shifted to one of smugness and cockiness. You narrow your eyes and straighten your composure,"And what way is that?"

Alastor pushes up his glasses,"Come to me home tonight and you'll find out." You are beyond confused at first but Husks eyes widen and lips part in surprise. He shoots daggers at a grinning Alastor. After a few moments your cheeks tinge red once more and you gasp.

He rolls his eyes,"My goodness it's nothing like that my dear!" You fiddle with your fingers in your lap and cock your head gently to look up at him.

"Couldn't I just pay you back?",you ask with an accusatory tone. He nods while leaning uncomfortably close to you,"Yes I suppose so. But that would not fix the embarrassment you put me through." You sigh heavily and hang your head, your face rests in your hands for a few moments.

"Fine...",you grumble out with your hands beginning to shake. Alastor laughs jovially and nods,"Splendid!"

❦

You were glad Charlie had accepted your apology for last night. You were even more so glad she didn't question you about the outburst. You thought that was bizarre but you decided to take the win. You also teased Husk about his suggestions to accompany you. Obviously he knocked on your head again.

He was a strange one.

Now you felt quite uncomfortable outside Alastors penthouse. You bit down on the inside of your cheek.

A part of you contemplated just leaving and taking the humility.

But he was an arrogant bastard as it was, you didn't want to add more fuel to his fire.

Raising your fist to knock you jump back when the door opens on its own. Your eyes narrow and you hesitantly push the door open wider. Stepping into the penthouse you glance around to notice no one around.

"Alastor?",you call out in a puzzled tone. His penthouse is alarmingly nice and neat. Most of the decor and color scheme being dark tones and simplistic furniture. Though you can't help but notice the latest radio just across the ways and how lonely this place feels. The door shuts behind you and you jump once more.

At this point you felt ridiculous for being so jumpy.

"Jesus christ...",you mumble out. You hear a door shut and turn in the direction of the hallways.

“Oh you’ve let yourself in, well welcome to my home.”,he continues to grin and you look over his attire. You feel your heart thump at his casual attire. His usually neat chestnut hair is slightly tousled and his oval-rimmed glasses rest low on his nose.

He wears his usual white dress shirt but he lacks a bow tie and jacket. A few buttons are undone at the top and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Your breath catches in your throat at his collar bones tensing when he moves and the muscles in his arms.

You clear your throat as he walks towards the radio,”U-Um yes. Tell me why I’m here.” You don’t want to be alone with Alastor for too long. Truth be told you never wanted to be alone with any man for long.

Except Husk.

Alastor chuckled darkly as he played a soft jazz tune on the radio. He turns to you and folds his hands behind his back. “Sit down.” He gestures to a chair across from where he stands. “I want to propose...a _deal_ to you.”


	11. a deal

"A deal?"

Alastor nods while placing down the coffee he had prepared. You blink back and narrow your eyes slightly. He grins and sits straight in his seat. "I can help you stay away from drugs." He states this in such a simple way and you snort. You bring the coffee cup to your lips and give him a pointed look.

"I thought you didn't believe recovery was possible.",you state plainly as you place down the cup. Alastor waves dismissively with a nod of head head.

"Oh no I do think its all silly nonsense. But I'm not offering recovery, I'm offering sobriety in its full form." You were only growing more confused by his statements and words. Your brows pinched and Alastor could see the confusion riddled across your lovely features. "I can guarantee with my assistance you will never touch a drug again."

You narrow your eyes,"So what's the deal?"

You could have sworn Alastors eyes shifted colors for a moment there. Your heart nearly stopped at the red flash. _I need to calm down..._ you think to yourself.

"I will assure you never have the inclination to do drugs again and in return, you hand over yourself to me."

Your eyes widen and you lean forward with a bit of a soft scoff,"What?" Alastor rolls his eyes and chuckles darkly. "What do you mean I hand over myself? I'll belong to you?" You inquire and Alastor casually nods. You narrow your eyes slightly and glance around. Shaking your head gently you couldn't believe the audacity of him to bring you here and speak nonsense.

Alastor sighs softly and he recognizes the head shake of disbelief. You reach for the door and Alastor tries his hand at someone you seem to not hold a disdain towards. "Did Husk tell you how we became associates?" You pause with your gloved hand outstretched to the knob. Alastor feels a bit of an uncomfortable feeling at the fact that that is what grabbed your attention.

"He was a man oh so madly in love with a woman stuck in an abusive relationship.",you turned to Alastor, your arms crossing over your chest. He brings the cup of coffee up to his lips and takes a drink. You sigh and sit back down across from him. He hums with satisfaction and places the cup back down.

"She refused to leave her husband considering they had a child together. The lovesick fool confessed to me in a bar and I proposed him a deal." You felt uneasy about listening to something involving Husk without his presence. But you were already this far and your curiosity was getting the best of you.

Alastor continued once you seemed to grow less tense,"If I managed to get her out of the relationship he would belong to me for eternity. Do as I say and when I say it." Your eyes widen slightly and brows lower. Your fingers fiddle in your lap as your ankles cross.

"Did you manage to get her out?",you inquire with a bit of an aching heart for the woman. He nods with a gentle grin.

"It was a deal, I always keep my deals. I gave her a few thousand dollars and she disappeared. Her husband was in so much distress he killed himself but I can't lie and say I don't find it hilarious.",he chuckles to himself and you honestly felt the same. Alastor sighs longingly and grins at you. "So Husk works for me. If I say "jump" he will say "how high"."

You felt your disdain for Alastor shift as he said this.

You shake your head while reaching up and pinching the bridge of your nose,"You say this but its much different than drug addiction. You can magically make it disappear." Alastor chuckles and pushes up his glasses. He crosses one leg over the other and presses his fingertips together.

"Well thats the beauty of it. I can."

You narrow your eyes and stare him down. You shake your head gently,"So you make my addiction go away but I belong to you? Just like Husk."

Alastor nods with a grin across his lips,"More so I can assure you will never do another drug."

You didn't believe Alastor. You think he must be drunk or high himself but he's as sober as a priest. He must be joking with this. You let out a dry chuckle and nod, standing up. Alastor grins and he tugs off his black gloves, holding out his hand.

"So it's a deal then?"

You look down at his hand and with hesitation you tug off your satin glove and reach out. As you stare into his eyes your hand clasps around him.

"Deal."

When he shakes your hand you feel electricity run up your arm and strike something deep within you, you gasp softly and place your hand over your heart.

Alastor pulls his hand back and puts his glove back on. With a soft smile he looks to you,"Do you need a ride back to the hotel?" You blink back and look to him with a gentle shake of your head. You turn to leave until your curiosity gets the best of you. His smile wavers slightly when you step towards him.

"What do you gain from this? If this even proves to be true. I have nothing to offer you that you don't already have or can obtain. Why this fruitless deal with me?",you ask while looking up at him through your lashes. He looks down at you and notices how close to you are to him, he could almost lean down and just....

He shakes his head of any improper thoughts and can't stop himself from reaching out and running the pad of his gloved thumb beneath your eye. "I fear you may have something I will want in the future, my dear." He blows the eyelash from his thumb and for once you see genuine emotion on his tanned features.

Your disdain for Alastor has now left, instead it shifted to indifference, curiosity, and now full-fledged fascination.

You nod and turn away with reddening cheeks,"Goodnight, Alastor." You hurry to leave his home, afraid you'd do something to feel physical comfort. You walk through the halls with your hand placed over your heart. For a moment it hurts then the pain subsides. You huff out in pain and clear your chest.

_I'll visit the doctors at some point._

❦

“(Y/N)! Wake up!”

You groan and roll over in bed, tugging the covers up over your head. Charlie shakes you with a loud groan and whisper shouts. You wince when she begins to smack your head with flying hands. You groan and get up abruptly while smacking the back of her head.

“What!”,you shout and Charlie frowns while smacking your shoulder with wide eyes.

“Mom and dad are on their way here!”,she whisper shouts and your eyes widen. You grasp the sheets and shake your head.

“What!? Why didn’t you tell me ahead of time!”,you whisper shout back with wide eyes and messy hair. You quickly wipe the drool from your chin and cheeks. Charlies eyes are wide and shes wearing her usual flapper style dress. Her short blonde bob is slightly frizzy.

She shakes her head,”I didn’t even know! But they said they had business here! Hurry up and get dressed they just left the train station!” You feel uneasy and Charlie hurriedly leaves the room to go make sure everything is in top shape for your parents surprised arrival.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck!!”,you whisper curse while scrambling towards the bathroom. You get ready at an alarming pace and feel uneasy the entire time, your entire body shaking.

You loved your parents and they loved you. But you felt so much pressure from them. Your mother was a popular model, actress, and singer. Your father a feared CEO that owned nearly the entire country. When you became a model your parents expressed their disappointment in your line of choice. And you couldn’t begin to describe their disappointment towards Charlie when she opened this hotel.

You hadn’t seen them since the night you overdosed.

They visited you while you were in comatose for four days but you hadn’t seen them anytime after.

You were terrified of facing them.

As you tugged on the black pantyhose you suddenly realized something. You hadn’t touched a drug since you lost your packet that Seviathan had given you. And you found yourself not going through withdrawals. You slowly looked down to your hand with pinched brows.

You shook your head with a snort, _placebo effect._

You inhaled deeply and tugged on your glove. You heard a soft knock at the door and looked to see Niffty walk in with a wide smile,”Charlotte called you down.”

You nod and she leaves the room silently. You exhale deeply and raise a hand to rest over your racing heart.


	12. the parents

"My sweet apples!"

Your parents were a bit...eccentric.

More so your dad.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around your and held you close with a frown on his lips,"You didn't call us!" He exclaims dramatically while rocking you. Your mother hugs Charlie with a wide smile on her crimson lips and a soft playful eye roll at Lucifers behavior.

"Sorry, dad. Things have been hectic.",you apologize before your parents switched off and hugged the other sibling.

Soon enough all formalities are out of the way and you all find yourself sitting at the dining table, alone. Your mother looks between you and Charlie with a small frown.

"You both need to eat more you guys have no color in your faces.",she lightly scolds you while resting her chin on her gloved knuckles. You and Charlie laugh awkwardly and a tense silence falls.

You hadn't seen or heard from your parents the night the overdose occurred. To be quite frank none of you knew exactly how to deal with it. Especially your father. Already disappointed in Charlotte for her refusal to take over the family business he was in shock upon hearing of your overdose.

But at that moment he didn't care that you were doing drugs behind his back.

He felt terrible he hadn't noticed. As did Lilith but she was more...showing of that. She visited you in the hospital, albeit it was while you were in your coma but she went. Lucifer couldn't bare to face you.

Not when he saw a reflection of himself.

He felt just as bad as his father.

And he refused to face that.

So when he felt Liliths hand grasp his in a reassuring way beneath the table he opted to do what he did best and ignore the topic entirely. "So your mother and I will be in town for the weekend."

You refrained from showing any negative emotion once your father completely avoided the topic that should be of discussion. You felt your mothers eyes on you but you refused to meet her's. You would be lying if you said your fathers inability to express emotions didn't hurt you.

It did and very deeply. Especially when he used the shift in conversation to look to Charlie with a smile.

"You and Seviathan will join us for dinner tonight.",he said in a more so commanding tone than suggestive. Charlie knew better than to argue back, she nodded with a crimson lipped smile. "Sure! I don't think he has work tonight.",she responded in a bit of a happy manner.

Charlie was excited to see your parents as well. She may have felt pressure from them but not nearly as much as you felt.

"(Y/N) have you found yourself a husband yet?",your mother suddenly asks and you look up with blinking eyes. You clear your throat and are prepared to embarrassingly say "no" until the dining room doors open and your eyes meet a pair of almond brown ones.

Alastor looks around with a growing smile,"Well! If it isn't the lovely Magne's!" Lucifers eyes narrowed and he stood up quickly, you and your sister exchanged a look as you looked between the two grinning men.

The air just grew a whole lot more tense.

"Alastor. What are you doing here? In the same building as my two daughters. In fact just barging in.",Lucifer wears a tight lipped smile and his eyes are shut momentarily. Lilith stands up and grabs onto her husbands arm as a means of calming him down. Alastor tilts his head with a gentle grin.

"Well didn't the lovely Charlotte tell you? We're business partners.",Alastor states while pushing up his oval-rimmed shades.

You and Charlie are both confused as to how the two men know each other but before you can say a word your father turns to the two of you.

"Both of you leave us be.",he orders. For a moment you look to Alastor with confusion but once your father shoots you both a terrifying look you hurry off and leave the menacing adults in the room alone.

Lilith is the first to speak in an angered hushed tone,"Alastor I swear to that worthless God if you told Charlotte and (Y/N) that—" Alastor laughs loudly and shakes his head while approaching the lovely couple.

"Of course I didn't. I am already destined to spend an eternity in Hell, I wouldn't want my powers taken away now would I?",he asks rhetorically. Lucifers eyes are narrowed and his grin has fallen.

He removes his arm from Liliths and walks towards Alastor, the man just a few inches taller than him.

"Do you expect us to believe you are Charlotte's business partner by coincidence?",Lucifer seethes and his eyes begin to flicker to that red shade. Alastor nods with his shit-eating grin.

He sighs heavily and turns away from him,"Yes, because it was pure coincidence. I had no clue she was your daughter until after our business dealing. Sure I may have planned to take her soul but upon finding out she was your daughter I respected that. And I haven't done a single thing. Now this business dealing is more so being done out of boredom."

Lucifer looks to Lilith and Alastor chuckles darkly while looking down, his hands folded behind his back.

"With all due respect your majesty...your daughters have to be quite dim to not realize what they really are.",in a mere flash Lucifer has Alastor held up against a wall by his neck. His grey wings spread far and wide behind his back. Lilith gasps softly and hurries to the dining room door. She is alert.

Alastor struggles to breathe beneath Lucifers hand and only grins wider at the sight of his white and red horns peaking from his blonde locks. Lucifers exhales deeply and his hand tightens around the shadow mans throat.

"We've taken every measure to assure they don't find out until they live out their mortal lives. Do not ever speak ill of my children. Don't forget who gave you your abilities.",Alastor gasps and grasps at his throat when Lucifer releases him. He coughs and sputters.

Lucifer returns to his human form and folds his wings into his back. Alastor is itching to tell Lucifer what his sweet daughter did just yesterday. The deal that assured the king of hells daughter belonged to him once her mortal body died out. But he refrains. He cannot find out until you die or their entire agreement will be broken.

Lilith fixes Lucifers blonde locks and she turns to Alastor who fixes his composure. He raises a brow,"How are things down below?" Lilith humors him and fixes her husbands black tie, assuring he looks as cool and relaxed as he was before.

"There is going to be a new overlord in just a matter of days. A mortal, Valentino. Now if you'll excuse us.",Lilith gives a professional nod to Alastor before walking away and leaving the room with Lucifer.

Alastor looked to the door and shook his head. He could only wonder how they managed to hide you and Charlottes true beings for so long.

The king and queen of Hell had come to Earth when they were pregnant with their first daughter. If they wanted her to have an opportunity to go through Hell and Earth as she pleases she needed to live out a full mortal life.

This stood just as true for you.

So they raised you both here while discreetly visiting Hell to assure all things were running smoothly.

Alastor knew the truth of everything once he had signed away his soul to spend eternity suffering. Ever since he signed his soul away to Lucifer that fateful night. He only knew of you and Charlies existence when he became your sisters business partner.

Alastor grinned while looking down at his hand and stifled a maniacal laugh behind his hand.

_And she'll make quite the leverage for me down below..._ He thought as your face flashed behind his eyelids. For a moment he felt something discomforting prod at him. He quickly shoved it away and fixed himself.

But no matter how he shoved it away...that discomfort still prodded at him.

When your parents came back out they seemed strange. More tense. But Lucifer kept his usual grin and allowed Lilith to hold onto his arm.

"Well we must get going my dears. But we will call for the information on the dinner tonight.",he states in a formal tone. Then your mother butts in with a soft smile on her lips.

"(Y/N) you will come too. Find a date, my sweet.",walking towards you two she plants a soft kiss against either of your foreheads and with that your parents leave the hotel.

Charlie looks to you with rapid blinks and sighs heavily,"I need to call Seviathan...",she breathes out in a drained manner. Pinching her brows you watch as she walks away and disappears down the hall. You bring up your fist and bite down on your knuckle.

You wondered how on earth you'd fine a date for tonight. You internally cursed and ran a hand through your hair while walking towards Husk at the bar.

He had heard the encounter and breathed out deeply while running a hand through his hair,"Your parents sure are something." You frown and nod while watching him pour a drink. You smile slightly when he hands it to you.

"They mean well...and thank you.",while taking the drink you stop just as the glass touches your lips. With narrowed eyes you look up at Husk. He looks back down at you and does not like the smile that spreads across your lips and the way you lean up close to him.

"Heyyyy....Husk. Care to do me a big favor?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter been low on motivation :((


	13. dinner & revelations

Husk couldn't believe this.

He really agreed to a dinner with the Magne family and a Von Eldritch. He was beyond pissed at this. And at himself.

His beady eyes watched you stare out of the window, the moonlight lit up your nerve ridden face. You were breathtakingly beautiful as per usual. Husk's favorite thing about your face was the way your eyes always held such a distant and far away look. Like you were someplace else.

He rolled his eyes and turned away from you and loosened his red tie. He felt suffocated in his formal suit.

He looked out of the car window for the rest of the ride. Both refraining from looking at you and basking in your hypnotizing scent.

"Thank you so much for this, Husk.",you say with a soft tone that grabs his attention once more. When he turns to you your eyes remain out of the window. You admire the stars and moon. "I know this is probably the last thing you'd want to do tonight but...you saved my skin."

Husk inhales sharply when you turn and meet his eyes, a warm smile falls on your face. He doesn't return it. In fact he finds himself leaning towards you with slightly narrowed eyes,"There is a reason I agreed to this." Your smile falls slightly and you cock your head with curiosity, he continues. "You rich people know how to drink." He gives you a grin and you laugh softly while gently hitting his shoulder.

He liked that.

Husk enjoyed your smile and laugh. Especially since he's been seeing a newer side to you, a deeper one. He still remembered the night you were drunk and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Guilty for what he had planned with Alastor.

Alastor was being strange lately. Ever since you came about the man has shown a new side as well. Especially earlier. Husk could feel the weight of the vial in his pocket, a potion of sorts. He looked to you as your eyes fell back to the window and he shook his head gently. His brows lowered in an angered expression.

He was going to figure out what happened to you. And what exactly that slimy bastard Seviathan had to do with it.

For now however the car came to a stop and he was quick to change back to his indifferent attitude. The driver let you two off and he was shocked by how quickly you turned to him once you entered the lobby.

"Okay so my parents are both extremely judgmental and passive aggressive, especially my dad so just fair warning.",you speak rapidly with your brows threaded together in worry. You felt bad about dragging Husk along for this but you were honestly just relieved to not face your fathers criticism for not finding a date.

Husk raised a brow,"I couldn't give any less of a shit what they think about me, kid." He watches as you fix his red necktie and reach up to brush back his salt and pepper hair. You smile gently at him with a short laugh.

"I figured just as much but they can be brutal sometimes.",you warn him once more. You're oblivious to the flaring blush on his face at you grooming him innocently. He clears his throat and is thankful when he notices a hostess walking towards you two.

"(Y/N) Magne? You're group is already seated please follow me.",she says with a professional kindness. Husk looks at you with a quirked brow when you don't move. You inhale deeply and your brows are pinched together. You couldn't look anymore nervous if you tried.

You did feel nervous. You were not only being seated with your sister and your abuser but your critical and passive parents as well. You were nearly ready to turn and leave to deal with the consequences later when you felt a calloused and large hand envelop yours.

You let out a soft breath and looked to see Husk looking at you intensely. He held your hand with a firm yet gentle touch. "You need to stop giving a shit about what they think too. It's just a dinner...I'll be here with ya." You feel your heartbeat quicken and a shy smile falls on your lips as he begins to follow the hostess, not letting go of your hand until you reach the table.

"Ah! (Y/N)!",your companions for the evening stand up and greet you. You smile as your mother pulls away from the hug.

"Everyone this is Husk. Husk, these are my parents Lilith and Lucifer. You already know Charlie and—and Seviathan.",Husk notices the way you stumble over your words for a moment. Everyone bids a hello to Husk and soon enough you all take your seats. Husk sits aside you while Charlie sits on your other side.

You were just grateful Seviathan wasn't aside you.

"So _Husk_ ",your father starts with a tight lipped grin and a slight cocking of his head,"Aren't you a bit old to be dating my apple?"

You already regretted coming.

About to defend him Husk speaks up first with a shrug,"We ain't dating. We're friends." You look to him with glimmering eyes and a wide smile while nudging him underneath the table.

_We're friends..._ you think with a bit too much joy.

Husk glances to you with a questioning look but your father speaks up once more,"Huh. Well then do you have a wife?" Your father was never one to shy away from getting personal, uncomfortably personal at that. Yet you watched with a bit of an impressed look as Husk remain unfazed. Lilith held her husbands hand and was silently judgmental, not yet feeling the need to speak.

Charlie watched with a bit of a grin on her face considering she knew of the chemistry you and Husk already had. Seviathan was attempting to keep his cool aside her.

"No I don't.",Husk answers bluntly while reaching across the table and grabbing a piece of bread. You smile behind your hand when a look of irritated crosses your fathers eyes. It immediately falls when he looks to you.

"You're not getting any younger (Y/N) and with your past...issues I think it's time you allowed your mother and I to find you a suitable partner.",he says while a waitress makes her way over. You hated this conversation topic.

You didn't reject love but with your past experiences with men it just...wasn't appealing.

Charlie noticed the way you shifted uncomfortably in your seat and she cleared her throat,"Seviathan and I managed to book Mimzy and The Boys for our wedding!" You look up to her as your parents gasp with excitement. She shoots you a discreet wink and you smile gratefully at her.

Lilith smiles widely,"Thats wonderful my dear she is absolutely lovely!" Seviathan nods while grinning and allowing the waitress to pour his glass.

"Yes she is a personal friend of mine. She was more than happy to perform for us.",Lucifer grins at Seviathans brag and nods while raising the glass to his lips for a drink. He places it back down in just a few moments.

"You never cease to amaze me Seviathan, how are your parents?"

Husk looks to you as your parents begin to fawn over Seviathan. He notices the way your leg begins to shake beneath the table and the way your hand grips the glass tightly. With reluctance he places his hand on your thigh. Your eyes dart to him and he nods with a strangely warm smile. "Relax. You're about to snap the glass."

You look down to the glass in your shaking hand and breathe out softly with a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry...",you mumble out and look to him once more,"And I apologize for any of their behavior tonight..." You lean close to him and whisper, placing your hand atop his.

He feels his smile widen a bit at your soft touch,"I told you I don't give a shit." He shrugs and pulls away his hand a little too quick for your liking. But for now you were glad he managed to calm you down, if only for a few moments.

With Husk at your side you were pleased by how smoothly the rest of the dinner was going. In fact you managed to make it to desert with a smile on your lips.

"Well excuse me for a few moment, order desert for us both my love.",Seviathan stands up from his seat and plants a kiss atop Charlies head before leaving for the restroom. Husk watches as Seviathan leaves and he excuses himself moments after.

He walks into the mens restroom and pulls the vial out, keeping it hidden in his fist. He first notices the restroom is empty, then he notices Seviathan fixing his slicked back hair in the mirror.

Seviathan turns to him with a grin and cock of his head,"Oh. The bartender. How are you enjoying dinner so far? I'm sure its something someone like _you_ has never had the pleasure of experiencing before."

Husk snorts and walks over to where Seviathan stands and he loosens his tie,"The food is shit and there ain't no booze. I've had better dinners." Sevaithan narrows his eyes at the older man. He grabs a warm towel off of the rack.

"I'm sure. So did (Y/N) invite you?",he inquires with a raised brow. Husk notices the passive aggressive way he is acting and already knows he isn't very good at concealing his jealousy. Husk nods with a tired expression on his face.

"Yes she did. She told me there would be booze.",Husk partially lied. Seviathan shrugs while tossing the towel into the bin. He walks up to Husk and pats his shoulder with a heavy exhale. He leans close to the taller man with a raising of his brow.

"Fair warning, (Y/N) is a bit of a err compulsive liar. So never take anything she says with too much seriousness.",he chuckles lightly and is about to walk away before Husk snorts.

Seviathan stops in his tracks and cranes his neck to notice Husk glaring at him,"Kinda strange you'd say something so random...almost like you think she'd say something." Husk lets his head hang to his left while keeping his hands in his slacks. His posture lazy and laid back in comparison to Seviathans prim and proper one.

Seviathan narrows his eyes,"I'd watch that tone. I could ruin your life with one phone call barkeep." Husk chuckles and shakes his head while walking up to Seviathan, he begins to pull the vial out.

"There isn't jack shit you can take from me at this point.",Husk says with a bit of smugness on his face,"And anyway...I ain't scared of you bastard." Seviathan grabs Husk by his collar and shoves him against the sink. Husks eyes widen not by the action but by the sound of the vial falling to the ground and shattering.

Seviathan looks down with angered eyes and he scoffs while shaking his head at the sight of what he assumed to be alcohol,"Watch your back you drunk old prick." With that he fixes his composure and attire, leaving the restroom.

Husk looks down at the ruined potion and shakes his head with a loud groan,"Fuck. Now I gotta hear Al's mouth..."

❦

Alastor was beyond livid to find out that Husk had ruined their plan. He had perfectly crafted this to be as entertaining as possible and Husk ruined it by having slippery fingers.

Raising his fist to your door he knocked gently and figured he’d deal with this on his own.

He was taken back when you answered the door. You stood there with a flushed face and slightly messy hair you looked to be fighting off a smile. “Alastor? Its quite late what are you doing here?” It was late, or rather early. It was just past one am.

Alastor looked at you and reached up to tug at his suddenly tight collar. “Well I wanted to talk with you about our deal.” You had nearly forgotten about that. With reluctance you allowed him inside and shut the door. You tied your satin robe a bit tighter.

Alastor looked to your bed and noticed what a disarray it was in. He felt his cheeks tinge red and he looked to you with a raised brow,”Did you have someone in here?”,he questions rather forwardly. You blink back in surprise and look to the bed than flatten your hair.

“Oh! Oh no no oh my goodness.”,you laugh breathlessly and shake your head,”Tonight was so swell I might’ve been rolling in bed and just being a bit wild.” Alastor didn’t like that one bit.

Not because you had a good time.

But because the image of you squealing and rolling around in bed with an air of innocence was downright adorable.

“Well anyways—“,he cleared his throat and folded his hands behind his back,”How is sobriety?” You nodded with a soft smile and sighed out with a bit of calmness.

“Its been good so far. But truth be told I still don’t believe our little deal is what did it.”,you cock your head gently and scrunch your nose at him. He chuckles and shrugs while already heading for the door.

“I suppose that can’t be helped. Well I just wanted to check on the deal and how it was treating you. Goodnight Miss (Y/N).”,his hand grasps the doorknob when suddenly you blurt out an unexpected question.

“Do you like Seviathan?”

You regret asking such a bizarre question the second he turns to look at you strangely,”I-I’m sorry if thats a bit too intrusive but I was just curious since you two seemed well acquainted earlier.” Alastor walked back towards you with his usual grin and perfect composure. He shook his head gently.

“He’s a good business man. But he is a terrible human being. I tolerate him for our business dealings, he’s quite the smart one.”

You don’t know why you felt such relief at Alastor hating Seviathan. Truth be told you grew a bit of a liking towards Alastor since your deal. If there was a sliver of a chance it was real than he is to thank for your sobriety.

You nod and try to fight off a smile,”Oh okay. Well than goodnight Alastor.”

“What got you hooked on drugs?”

You stop in your tracks and you turn to him with a bit of a bitter expression. Your eyes didn’t meet his as that questioned brought back the night you were forced to inhale the drug that would destroy you from the inside. You shake your head gently,”I don’t know.” You lie straight through your teeth.

Alastor sighs and pushes up his glasses on his nose,”Lying is very distasteful, my dear.” You scoff and roll your eyes while walking towards the door to see him out.

“Its not like you would care. You’d probably use it against me or not even believe me.”,you respond with a sudden shift of attitude. Alastor grabs your wrist and you halt. Looking to him with an angered expression your eyes widen when he pulls you in and wraps his arms around you.

“I am not a monster. I do not take kindly to seeing innocent women in peril.”,your hands shake as he holds you close to him,”If I didn’t care I wouldn’t have asked or offered you such a deal.”

You feel tears sting your eyes your hands bunch up in his vest and he sighs softly,”But don’t lie to me. I don’t like liars.”

Alastor rests his chin atop your head and he ignores the shadows that surround you two in warning. He instead hugs you tighter. The way you looked just moments ago with such a switch in mood reminded him of his beloved mother.

When she thought no one cared about her.

He found he didn’t want you to experience such a thing too. He was going to find out what happened to you and what that Von Eldritch had to do with it.

Whether you wanted him to or not.

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @grimyclownbb  
> [shorter chapters = frequent updates]


End file.
